amor azul
by ANEMONEFANEL
Summary: Todo se comlpica, la guerra no es solo entre reinos si no entre mariel y hitomi.
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1  
VIVIR SIN TI ES DIFICIL  
UN JOVEN MUY APUESTO DE CABELLERA NEGRA Y OJOS CARMESI SE ENCUENTRA EN UN  
JARDIN DONDE SE PUEDE OBSERVAR ALGUNAS TUMBAS. EL CHICO SE ENCUENTRA SOLO Y  
MUY TRISTE DE SU PECHO SACA UNA PEQUEÑA GOTA PARECIDA A UNA LAGRIMA DE  
COLOR ROSA SE QUEDA OBSERVANDOLA CON GRAN DETENIMIENTO  
-ES TAN DIFICIL, EL PROBLEMA NO ES OLVIDARTE, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO QUIERO  
HACERLO. –EN SUS MEJILLAS SE LOGRA OBSERVAR UNA LAGRIMA QUE VA CALLENDO  
HASTA DESPRENDERSE Y QUEDAR EN EL SUELO.  
DE PRONTO UNA CHICA COMO DE 17 AÑOS SE HACERCA LENTAMENTE A EL, SENTANDOSE  
A UN LADO.  
-AMO VAN.  
-MERLE, ¿QUE PASA? -SECANDOSE LAS LAGRIMAS QUE SE HABIAN ACUMULADO EN SUS  
OJOS.  
-AMO VAN, YO VENIA A DESPEDIRME, EL CARRUAJE DE ASTURIA YA ESTA AQUÍ.  
–MERLE SE IRIA A ESTUDIAR A ASTURIA BAJO EL CUIDADO DE MILERNA.  
-SI ES CIERTO MERLE, TE TIENES QUE IR HOY. -CON UN GRAN SUSPIRO SE  
LEVANTA Y BUELVE A COLOCAR EL DIJE EN SU CUELLO.  
-AMO VAN SI TU ME LO PIDES YO NO ME IRE, ME QUEDARE AQUÍ. –LO TOMA DEL  
BRAZO Y LAS LAGRIMAS DE SUS OJOS NO SE CONTIENEN, LA CHICA COMIENZA A  
LLORAR EN SILENCIO, DE PRONTO EL CHICO CON SU MANO ACARICIA LOS CABELLOS  
ROSADOS DE LA CHICA.  
-NO MERLE, SE LO MUCHO QUE QUIERES ESTUDIAR EN ASTURIA, Y YO ESTARE BIEN,  
ADEMAS VENDRAS CADA 6 MESES Y SI LO PIENSAS BIEN NO ES NADA.  
LA CHICA SE SEPARA DE EL LO MIRA A LOS OJOS Y HACE UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA.  
-SI HAZ ESPERADO A HITOMI DURANTE 6 AÑOS, EN REALIDAD QUE 6 MESES NO SON  
NADA.  
VAN BAJA LA MIRADA Y SUS OJOS SE ENSOMBRECEN, MERLE AL PERCATARSE DE ESTO  
SE SIENTE ALGO MAL YA QUE LE HABIA CAUSADO UN DOLOR MUY GRANDE AL CORAZON  
DE SU QUERIDO AMIGO VAN.  
-AMO VAN, DISCULPEME, YO.  
-NO TE PREOCUPES MERLE YA ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A VIVIR EN LA TRISTEZA.  
-AMO VAN, PORQUE NO HACES EL INTENTO DE VIVIR NORMAL, PORQUE NO BUSCAS EL  
AMOR EN OTRA PERSONA, PORQUE NO INTENTAS SER FELIZ. HACE 6 AÑOS QUE NO TE  
HE VISTO SONREIR COMO LO HACIAS ANTES.  
-MERLE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE  
DE PRNTO UN HOMBRE UNIFORMADO LLEGA AL LUGAR INTERRUMPIENDO LA  
CONVERSACION.  
-DISCUPE SU MAJESTAD EL CARRUAJE DE LA SEÑORITA MERLE ESTA APUNTO DE SALIR.  
-SI GASHTA YA VAMOS  
GASHTA ERA EL COMANDANTE DE LAS TROPAS DE FANELIA Y SIEMPRE SE HABIA  
INTERESADO EN MERLE YA QUE DURANTE LOS SEIS AÑOS QUE HABIAN PASADO DESDE  
QUE HITOMI SE HABIA IDO MERLE HABIA CRECIDO CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UNA HERMOZA  
JOVENSITA.  
YA EN EL CARRUAJE MERLE SE DESPEDIA DE TODOS Y LAS LAGRIMAS BROTABAN PERO  
AUN ASI SUBIO AL CARRUAJE Y SE FUE ALEJANDO DE LA CIUDAD SACANDO LA CABEZA  
POR LA VENTANILLA.  
-AMO VAN ESCRIBEME, NO TE OLVIDES DE MI.  
-CLARO QUE NO MERLE, TE ESCRIBIRE MUY SEGUIDO.  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA LUNA FANTASMA UNA CHICA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO CAMINA POR  
EL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE LA CIUDAD, DE PRONTO UNA CHICA DE CABELLERA ROJA LE  
LLAMA.  
-HITOMI, HITOMI ESPERAME.  
-YUKARI, DATE PRISA, ERES MUY LENTA PARA CAMINAR,  
-PERO QUE PRISA LLEVAS  
DE PRONTO HITOMI CAE AL SUELO YA QUE CHOCO CON OTRA CHICA, LAS DOS ESTABAN  
EN EL SUELO, HITOMI SE LEVANTO Y LE AYUDO A LA OTRA CHICA A LEVANTARES.  
-TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN  
-SI, DISCULPAME ESTABA DISTRAIDA Y NO TE VI.  
-NO TE PREOCUPES YO TAMBIEN LO ESTABA, -AL VER QUE LA CHICA RECOGIA SUS  
COSAS LE AYUDO, ENTRE LAS COSAS QUE TRAIA HABIA UN ESTUCHE NEGRO EL CUAL SE  
HABIA HABIERTO POR LA CAIDA, HITOMI LO RECOGIO Y PUDO OBSERVAR QUE EREA UNA  
ESPADA, SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO CON ALGO DE EXTRAÑESA.  
-NO TE ASUSTES, NO VOY A MATAR A NADIE, PRACTICO ESGRIMA POR ESO LA TRAIGO.  
–HITOMI SOLO SONRIO Y LE ENTREGO EL ESTUCHE PERO AL MOMENTO EN QUESE LO  
ENTREGO TUVO UNA VISION DONDE LA CHICA ESTABA RODEADA DE PLUMAS Y DE SU  
ESPALDA BROTABAN UNAS HEMOZAS ALAS.  
-TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN. –PREGUNTO LA CHICA CON EXTRAÑESA  
-A, SI, ESTOY BIEN.  
-BUENO TENGO QUE IRME O LLEGARE TARDE A LA ESCUELA. -TOMO EL ESTUCHE UNA  
MALETA Y SU MOCHILA. HITOMI SE QUEDO OBSERVANDO COMO SE ALEJABA LA CHICA Y  
RECORDABA LA VISION QUE HABIA TENIDO LO CUAL LE HABIA RECORDADO A VAN. DE  
PRONTO YUKARI SE HACERCO LA TOMO DEL HOMBROY LA MIRO A LA CARA.  
-HITOMI TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN.  
-SI YUKARI ESTOY BIEN, SERA MEJOR QUE NOS BALLAMOS O NO LLEGAREMOS A LA  
FIESTA DE AMANO.  
-SI, BAMONOS.  
LA CHICA QUE HABIA CHOCADO CON HITOMI CAMINABA AL LADO DE UNA FUENTE EN EL  
PARQUE YA ESTABA ATARDESIENDO Y SE DIRIGUIA A SU CASA, DE PRONTO UNA LUZ  
LA RODEO Y LA CHICA DESAPARECIO.  
EN FANELIA VAN SE ENCONTRABA EN EL DESPACHO CON TODOS SUS CONSEJEROS LOS  
CUALES COMENTABAN A VAN QUE EL REY DE FREK ESTABA INTERESADO EN QUE VAN  
CONOSIERA A SU HIJA PARA QUE PUDIERAN COMPROMETERSE Y HACI CONVERTIR ESOS  
DOS REINOS EN UNO SOLO, LOS CONSEJEROS LE DIERON LA NOTICIA QUE DENTRO DE 3  
SEMANAS LA PRINCESA DE FREK LLEGARIA A FANELIA PARA QUE SE CONOCIERAN, ESTO  
NO LE PARECIO A VAN.  
-DISULPENME PERO YO NO ESTOY DEACUERDO, NO QUIERO QUE ESA PRINCESA ESTE  
AQUÍ.  
- SU MAJESTAD NO PODEMOS EVITARLO, PERO SI LA CONOCE Y NO LE PARECE PODEMOS  
EVITAR QUE SE REALICE CUALQUIER COMPROMISO.  
-PERO PORQUE TENGO QUE SOPORTAR QUE ESA PRINCESA VENGA.  
-SU MAJESTAD, DISCULPE MI ATREVIMIENTO PERO CREO QUE DEBERIA DARLE LA  
OPORTUNIDAD A LA CHICA, ADEMAS FANELIA NECESITA UNA REINA Y PUES  
-PUES NADA YO DECIDIRE MY FUTURO, NO USTEDES Y MUCHO MENOS EL REY DE OTRO  
PAIS.  
VAN SE LEVANTO Y SE DIRIGIO A LA PUERA, YA AFUERA SE DIRIGUIO A EL ESTABLO  
DONDE SE ENCONTRABA SU CABALLO LO MONTO Y SE FUE A UN LAGO DONDE SIEMPRE  
IVA CUANDO SE ENCONTRABA ENOJADO.  
YA EN EL LAGO SE ENCONTRABA SENTADO SOBRE UNAS ROCAS QUE RODEABAN EL LAGO,  
LA MIRADA DE VAN ESTABA PERDIDA EN LA LUNA FANTASMA EL SOLO ECHO DE PENSAR  
QUE EN CUALQUIER LADO DE ESE LUGAR SE ENCONTRABA LA MUJER QUE MAS AMABA LO  
HACIA ENTRISTECERCE.  
-HITOMI, COMO TE EXTRAÑO, HAN PASADO 6 AÑOS DESDE TU PARTIDA Y AUN NO TE  
PUEDO OLVIDAR, LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE TU YA LO HALLAS ECHO.  
DE PRONTO UNA LUZ APARECIO EN EL CIELO Y UN RAYO DE LUZ CALLO CON EL CUERPO  
DE UNA CHICA EN EL, VAN NO LO PENSO 2 VECES Y SE DIRIGUIO A LA LUZ ESTABA  
SEGURO DE QUE SERIA HITOMI, CUANDO LLEGO AL LUGAR PUDO OBSREVAR EN EL SUELO  
UNA CHICA SE HACERCO A ELLA ESPERANDO VERLA PERO NO ERA HITOMI, ERA UNA  
CHICA DE CABELLERA NEGRAY DEMASIADO LARGA, DE PIEL MUY BLANCA,  
DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA HITOMI, PERO DE TODOS MODOS VAN SE HACERCO Y TRATO  
DE DESPERTARLA YA QUE SE ENCONTRABA DESMAYADA. 


	2. capitulo2

CAPITULO 2  
  
la chica de ojos azules  
  
van trataba de despertar a la chica hasta que lo logro, la chica poco a poco abría los ojos, era un par de lindísimos ojos azules, tan azules como el resplandor de la luna fantasma. la chica al ver a van se asusto ya que no lo conocía, inmediatamente se separo de el como pudo y le pregunto que quien era, y donde era que se encontraba. van respondió aunque la chica no creía lo que le decía, sobre que era otro mundo y que no era la tierra, de pronto una luz llamo la atención de la chica y al observarla pudo ver como la luna y la tierra se encontraban en el cielo, su impresión fue tanta que se desmayo. van estaba algo confundido del por que esa chica había llegado a gaea y porque no había sido hitomi, van tomo a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo y las pertenencias que llevaba, la subió al caballo y la llevo al castillo.  
  
a la mañana siguiente mariel abrió los ojos, se encontró en una habitación muy elegante, se levanto de la cama y poco a poco recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de pronto tocaron a la puerta. -adelante -era van el que tocaba la puerta, al verlo recordó su rostro. -hola, veo que amaneciste bien. -si gracias, disculpa sigo confundida, como fue que llegue a este lugar. -no tengo las mas mínima idea. –van se comportaba seco y cortante con las respuestas que daba. -aunque soy de otro planeta, puedo ver que no le causa ninguna sorpresa. -lo que pasa es que esto ya había pasado, por eso no me sorprende. -así que no es la primera vez que pasa esto. -con su mano sobaba su mentón tratando de pensar el porque había llegado a ese lugar.  
  
las ropas de la chica eran muy parecidas a las que llevaba hitomi solo que el color era diferente, esto no le agrado a van y por eso le dio algunos vestidos para que se cambiara. -en el armario hay vestidos para que te puedas cambiar. -he que, quiere decir que no regresare hoy a mi casa. -no lo se, puede que si, puede que no. -esta bien, ha disculpa como se llama -me llamo van fanel, no me hables de usted, y tu como te llamas -ha si, me llamo mariel -mucho gusto mariel -igualmente -bueno me retiro -van avanza hacia la puerta y se va de la habitación. -mariel se queda pensativa - van fanel, se comporta algo amargado, pero aun así es muy guapo, ya ya mariel que estas pensando. –se pone roja y va al armario. mas tarde mariel pasea por los jardines del reino, lleva un hermoso vestido verde con cuello al hombro, era muy sensual, pero también muy elegante. camino por todos los pasillos después de un rato encontró una puerta muy grande en las afueras del castillo, en la puerta se podían ver las inscripciones: luz de esperanza, luz de amor, escaflowne. la chica trato de abrirla pero al tocar la puerta un pequeño resplandor rosado apareció la chica se asusto y salio corriendo del lugar. de pronto se encuentra con una joven de la servidumbre  
  
-disculpe señorita, el amo van me dijo que la encontrara y que la llevara al comedor. -algo agitada ya que se había asustado bastante – a si, y dime donde es el comedor. -es por aquí, si me hace el favor de acompañarme mariel acompaño a la chica hasta que llego al comedor donde se encontraba van sentado a la cabecera de la mesa. -buenos días –dijo mariel al ver a van -buen día, pasa siéntate a desayunar. -claro. -mariel se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, estaba muy alejada de van. les sirvieron el desayuno, y van empezó a platicar con mariel sobre como la había pasado en el reino, mariel solo sonreía ya que no podía escuchar nada de lo que van decía porque estaban demasiado retirados, de pronto el rostro de mariel cambio se puso algo seria, tomo su desayuno, fue y se sentó a un lado de van, van se encontraba algo sorprendido por la reacción de mariel.  
  
-discúlpame, pero la mera verdad no podía escuchar nada de lo que me decías. así que mejor me siento aquí.  
  
la forma de ser de mariel le causaba gracia a van y sin pensarlo soltó una carcajada, los sirvientes que se encontraban en el lugar se sorprendieron ya que hacia bastante tiempo que van no reía de tal forma.  
  
-me puedes decir de que te ríes -van paro de reír pero en su cara aun había alegría – lo que pasa es que eres muy impulsiva, y demasiado sincera. -pues no creo que sea un motivo para que te burles de mi. -no me estoy burlando, solo me causa gracia. -esta bien, y dime que era lo que me decías hace un momento. - a si, dices que no escuchaste nada, te preguntaba que como te habías sentido en fanelia?. -pues me he sentido bien, la gente y el lugar son muy agradables. Aunque se burlen de mi. -te juro que no me burlaba de ti. -esta bien, ya, todo arreglado. -y dime mariel, ¿que edad tienes? -entre lo que comía respondió, la escena se volvió algo chusco –mm, a si tengo 19. -van una vez mas tenia ganas de reír por la forma tan despreocupada de responder de mariel -así que tienes 19 -si, y tu -bueno yo tengo 21 -eres muy joven para ser rey. -pues si también eso creo, aunque no hay de otra tanto mis padres como mi hermano murieron. -lo siento. -no, no te preocupes -imagino que debe haber sido difícil, bueno ya que imagino que te han de haber presionado mucho para ser rey, talvez no te dejan disfrutar tu juventud. -pues ser rey es muy difícil, tienes que comportarte correctamente, para alguien muy joven es muy difícil. -te entiendo, mi padre es embajador, siempre he sido de una familia acomodada, y en verdad que es difícil. siéntate bien, no comas así, no puedes hablar así, no te rías de esa forma, en fin es imposible vivir así. -veo que me puedes entender bien -en mi casa siempre me regañan, y mas porque soy hija única, mi madre murió hace 10 años, y mi padre se caso de nuevo hace 3 años, eso en verdad que no me pareció, y no me llevo nada bien con mi madrastra. en mi casa vivo sola con los sirvientes, porque mi padre y su esposa siempre están de viaje, por lo menos así me dan libertad. -veo que tu vida no es nada fácil. -mmm, pues creo que no, pero no hago nada con ponerme a llorar, por eso disfruto de la vida así como viene. Van disfrutaba de la conversación, mariel era muy amena en la platica ademas de muy sincera y alegre y su forma tan simple de responder las preguntas que el hacia le causaba gracia.  
  
de pronto entro al comedor un soldado. -su majestad los consejeros me mandaron a avisarle que se reunirán ahora mismo en el salón de juntas. -si gashta, en un momento iré. -mariel si me disculpas, tengo que irme. -si claro no hay problema.  
  
Mientras tanto en la tierra. hitomi se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando hacia el cielo, de su boca salio el nombre de van. de pronto el despertador suena. -valla el día de hoy no dormí nada, desde hace algunos días no he podido dormir, me paso la noche entera mirando al cielo, queriéndolo ver, pero eso no es posible. Una lagrima se derrama de aquellos bellos manantiales verdes.  
  
ha pasado 1 semana desde que mariel llego a gaea, ella camina por los jardines de pronto encuentra un pequeño camino que la dirige al bosque, camino un buen rato hasta que ya no supo donde se encontraba, ya se había atardecido y la chica se encontraba procurada ya que no sabia como regresar, de pronto escucho una voz y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la voz que había escuchado, de pronto se encontró en un prado muy bello, había un campo de flores y mas allá se encontraba van sentado en una roca, platicando solo y mirando al cielo. mariel se acerco poco a poco y lo único que pudo escuchar fue el nombre de hitomi, van se percato de la presencia de mariel y volteo a verla, su cara era de tristeza, tristeza pura. -mariel se sorprendió ya que la había sorprendido – disculpa no sabia que eras tu, lo que pasa es que me perdí y escuche tu voz y me trajo hasta aquí. -no te preocupes, pero como es eso de que te perdiste. -ha, bueno es que me metí al bosque y luego ya no supe donde estaba y como volver a el castillo. -ya veo. que suerte tienes estaba apunto de regresar.  
  
-mariel sonrió y observo el lugar, pudo ver unas tumbas que se encontraban cercas. – disculpa, pero de quienes son esas tumbas. -son de mis padres y mi hermano. mariel se quedo callada se dirigió hacia el campo de flores corto algunas y las llevo hacia las tumbas, van se quedo algo confundido porque no sabia porque mariel se comportaba así. -porque pones flores en las tumbas, si ni siquiera los conociste. -lo se, pero yo quisiera por lómenos hacer esto para mi madre, cuando ella murió mi padre la incinero y tiro sus restos en un lago porque ella se lo pidió así, es por eso que yo no tengo un lugar para llevarle flores. -lo siento mucho mariel. -no no te preocupes, imagino que tu madre debió ser una mujer hermosísima. -si lo era. Tenia unos ojos marrón bellos y su cabello era como el tuyo negro y muy largo. mariel quedo en silencio y después de un rato van se levanto y se dirigí al caballo. -mariel creo que es hora de irnos, vamos sube. -a si. –van se dispuso a ayudarla pero resulto que mariel era buenísima para montar caballos, antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya estaba sobre el caballo. -valla eres buena para montar caballos. -bueno es que un hace tiempo me encantaba galopar en los caballos. me encantaba recorrer los prados a caballo. -ya veo. van subió al caballo mariel lo tomo de la cintura y se dirigieron a todo galope al castillo. ya en el castillo mariel se dirigió a la habitación y van se fue directo al despacho donde se encontraban sus consejeros.  
  
-valla, valla, veo que una vez mas están todos reunidos aquí, y se me podría informar la causa de su reunión. -su majestad disculpe que lo molestemos pero se nos acaba de avisar que la princesa de freck se dirige hacia nuestro reino y que llegara dentro 3 días. - que? Pero que no les dije que mandaran una carta al rey de freck para evitar esta visita. -si su majestad, pero al parecer esta carta no ha llegado a freck ya que la mandamos apenas ayer. -en verdad que ustedes son unos incompetentes, ahora tendré que recibir a la princesa de freck en mi reino. Pues ni modo que le vamos a hacer.  
  
Van y los demás consejeros comenzaron a platicar sobre otros temas del reino. Mientras tanto en el jardín se encontraba mariel conversando con una de las mujeres de servicio. - así que hace 6 años fanelia fue destruida completamente - así es señorita, esa época fue espantosa, pero gracias a dios su majestad venció al reino de zaibach y trajo paz a gaea. - valla nunca pense que van tuviera esa historia tan interesante. Y como fue que derroto a zaibach - con escaflowne. -escaflowne? - si es esl dios de fanelia, aunque mas bien es un arma de pelea. Pero también se dice que una chica le ayudo mucho a su majestad para poder vencer a zaibach. -una chica, y como se llama, y donde se encuentra ahora, ¿acaso murio? - se dice que su nombre era hitomi, y si murio o no, no lo sabemos aparecio en este planeta repentinamente y de esa misma manera desapareció, algunos dicen que era una ángel mandado del cielo para acabar con la guerra. Mariel quedo algo impresionada por la historia que acababa de escuchar pero lo que la ponía a pensar es que cuando van había estado en las tumbas de sus padres ella pudo escuchar como el nombraba ese nombre el de hitomi. -disculpe señorita, pero se encuentra bien. - a si, me encuentro muy bien.  
  
Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo de la historia, podrían mandarme sus opiniones sobre mi historia, pueden escribir a lenadelfinhotmail.com, solamente le ponen que es una opinión de la historia para poder saber de que se trata su mail, espero disfruten de la historia tanto como yo cuando la escribo, en estos días subo la 3ra parte, adiós se cuidan, y manden sus opiniones, sii :D 


	3. capitulo3

CAPITULO 3  
  
UNA PRINCESA DE CORAZÓN MALIGNO.  
  
En un crucero del reino de freck una chica de de unos 19 años piel blanca y cabellera rubia y lasia, ojos verdes. Se encuetra en uno de los ventanales del lugar, de pronto un chica mas bien su dama de compañía para ser mas exacta se acerca a la princesa: -princesa kana kana: que pasa Anet. Anet: dentro de 2 dias llegaremos a faneli. Kana: si ya lo se. Anet: y cuendo regrsra a freck. Kana: pronto. Ademas tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi reino.  
  
De pronto alguien llega es un chico de unos 30 años piel blanca, cabellera negra y lasia y unos ojos negro que le daban un aire de maldad. - anet sal de aquí. Anet: señor medetai. – (medetai era uno de los hombres mas cercanos al rey y habia sido mandado con kana para cuidarla.) ante salio de la habitación inmediatamente ya que medetai se lo habia ordenado. Cuando esta salio de la habitación medetai se acerco a la princesa esta volteo y de pronto ella lo beso. Y este respondio al beso. Medetai: te boy a extrañar tanto en estos dias que estes en fanelia. Kana: si pero reccuerda que esto es el ultimo paso. Medetai: si, ya estoy ansioso por tenerte a mi lado. Medetai abrazo a kana y se quedaron viendo hacia el exterior del crucero.  
  
En la luna fantasma. Hitomi se encontraba en su oficina haciendo unos bosquejos de algunos diseños que tendria que entregar en la tarde, escuchaba una canción algo triste esto hizo que hitomi recordara gaea , recordar ese angel que habia cautivado su corazon y lo habia Tenido preso de amor durante tantos años. -van como estaras en este momento., si tan solo pudiera saber que estas bien. De pronto todo se nublo, la visión de hitomi se tiño de rojo, de pronto el estaba ahí , van estaba frente suyo, pero el no podia verla, de pronto una figura de una persona se hacerco a van con una espada en su mano y este lo ataco hitomi grito para evitar el atque pero el no la escuchaba, de pronto otra silueta de mujer se acerco rapidamente y se interpuso entre la espada y van saliendo gravemente lastimada. Hitomi nunca pudo ver el rostro de la chica que se interpuso ni el de el hombre que que lo ataco. Hitomi regreso a la realidad y se desplomo en el suelo. - van que esta pasando, estas en peligro, tengo que ayudarte.  
  
Mientras tanto en fanelia van se encontraba en su despacho, mariel también se encontraba ahí leyendo algunos libros. Ella se cnontraba recostada en uno de los sofas del despacho, van de vez en cuando volteaba a verla ella era tan diferente a todas las chicas que habia conocido, no le importaba lo que las personas pensaran de ella, y aunque se encontraba en un planeta que no era el suyo ella ya había echo muchas amistades, y el se podia incluir entre ellas, ella era tan alegre que no sabia como pero el siempre terminaba riendo de lo que ella decia o hacia, de pronto ella se levanto del sofa y se dirigio a el. Mariel: van que son los riuyin Van: los riuyin? Mariel: si, en este libro de historia dice que antes gaea era habitado por los riuyin. Van: pues estos son un tipo de personas que tenias alas, algo asi como angeles. Mariel: angeles. Y esto es verdad o solo es una historia que se cuenta para que los niños se asombren. Van: es verdad. Mariel: y tu como lo sabes, acaso viste uno. Van: no Mariel: entonces Van: pues lo se porque yo soy uno. – mariel se quedo viendo a van tan incrédulamente que van solo solto una carcajada. Mariel: y ahora tu porque te ries. Van: por tu mirada. Mariel: que tiene mi mirada. Van: pues se nota que no me crees Mariel: pues como quieres que te crea, como puedes ser tu un angel. Van: no te preocupes algún día entenderás. – van se callo dejano mariel con una cara de ¿? Y siguió escribiendo. Mariel: y que estas haciendo. Van: estoy escribiendo una carta. – mariel se acerco y leyó la carta. Mariel: quien es merle. Van: es una amiga. Mariel: una amiga ¬¬ acaso es tu novia. – van se puso rojo era obvio que merle no era su novia pero no entendia porque le causaba esa reaccion que mariel le preguntara tal cosa. Van: claro que no, ella es una amiga, como mi hermana, ella se encuentra estudiando en asturia es por eso que le escribo. Mariel: mmmm y porque te pones tan nervioso. – mariel se acerco a van en forma hostigante esto hizo que van enrojeciera de nuevo, algo en mariel causaba que el se pusiera nerviosos cuando ella se le acercaba. Van se quito del lugar alejándose de ella. Van: yo no estoy nervioso. Mariel: a no. Van: no. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, para van eso fue una salvacion en verdad estaba nervioso, queria salir de ahí a todoa velocidad. Un hombre del consejo entro al despacho. -su majestad necesitamos de su presencia para resolver un problema. Van inmediatamente se dirigio a la puerta pero antes le dijo a mariel. Van: mariel tengo que irme pero tu puedes quedarte. Mariel asintio con la cabeza Cuando van se retiro mariel se sento en el lugar de van. Mariel: van eres tan tierno. Y te ves tan lindo sonrojado. Pero quien es esa tal merle. Mariel tomo entre sus manos la carta que escribía van y se puso a leerla.  
  
Querida merle espero que te encuentres bien en asturia, y que milerna este tratandote bien, recibi tu carta hace 2 dias, y no te preocupes ya no me siento solo, ademas tengo que decirte algo muy importante se trata de alguien muy especial ella  
  
Maldición porque no deje que el terminara de escribir quien sera esa persona, y por lo que veo el decía la verdad esta chica es solo su amiga.  
  
Ya en el despacho van se encontraba sentado en su lugar dentro del consejo, de pronto algo invadio su mente. "O por dios deje la carta sobre el escritorio, y si ella la lee, no recuerdo si escribí la parte donde le platicaba a merle sobre ella o si tan solo lo pensé, pero si lo escribí y ella lo lee." Van salio del lugar corriendo sin decir nada a nadie cuando llego a su despacho lo encontro vacio mariel ya se habia ido, se acerco al escritorio y vio la carta se dio cuenta que no habia terminado de escribir, un enorme suspiro de alivio.  
  
Mientras tanto en los consejero comentaban: -el rey se comporta de una manera muy extraña. -si es cierto, desde que esa chica llego el rey esta algo extraño. -sera que el rey se esta enamorando de esa chica. -pues no lo se, pero puede ser posible. -y porque no le decimos al rey que se comprometa con ella para que asi tenga una excusa par evitar el compromiso con la princesa de freck. -pero el nunca va a aceptarlo, es tan terco. -pero alomejor ellos dos estan enamorados y esto seria una buena solucion. -podemos pedirle ayuda a la señorita mariel, podemos decirle que ella finja ser la prometida del rey. -y porque no dejarlo todo asi y que la princesa de freck se comprometa con el rey. - pero esque no se porque ese reino no me da ninguna buena espina.  
  
De pronto van entro y todos se quedaron callados. Van: disculpen por salir asi solo que recorde algo y tenia que salir. -no se preocupe su majestad. Van: esta bien pues sigamo en lo que estabamos. 


	4. capitulo4

CAPITULO 4  
  
Bajo la luna.  
  
Hitomi se encontraba recostada en un restírador con varios dibujos debajo de ella, [en ese tiempo, desde que ella había regresado de gaea se había dedicado al estudio y ahora ella era una diseñadora] se podía ver como en sus mejillas había pequeñas lagrimas que se habían quedado paralizadas después de que hitomi se había quedado dormida. De pronto de la puerta apareció un hombre que aunque no fue su intención despertó a hitomi, esta rápidamente limpio las lagrimas y atendió al chico que acababa de entrar. -yamaku, que se te ofrece. -bueno lo que pasa es que desde hace un rato debías haber llevado tus diseños a mi oficina. -si es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo, pero no te preocupes aquí mismo los tengo. –Hitomi saco un portafolio con varios papeles dentro y se los entrego a yamaku – en verdad yamaku discúlpame no me acordaba. -no te preocupes hitomi además así pude verte mas, porque si no los hubieras mandado con tu secretaria y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verte. – las palabras del chico hicieron que hitomi se sonrojara, no era ningún secreto que yamaku siempre había estado interesado en hitomi, pero esta no estaba muy acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de palabras. – bueno hiomi no te quito más tu tiempo. – el chico se dirigió a la puerta y se retiro del lugar y hitomi regreso a su restírador y se volvió a recostar en el.  
  
Era un hermoso amanecer en fanelia, el movimiento de todo el personal comenzaba a verse en los corredores del castillo. En una de las habitaciones se encuentra van parado frente a un espejo acomodándose la ropa y acabándose de arreglar. De pronto llamaron a la puerta. - si que se les ofrece. - buenos días su majestad solo vengo a avisar que el desayuno esta listo. -muy bien, gracias. disculpe pero mariel ya bajo al comedor. -no su majestad apenas le avisamos. -esta bien, puede retirarse. Van siguió acomodándose la ropa, y mientras pensaba que al día siguiente la princesa de freck llegaría. -demonios pero ahora como diablos voy a hacer para no comprometerme. La única manera seria o que ya estuviera yo comprometido o que ni ella ni yo estuviéramos deacuerdo, pero no creo que ninguna de las 2 opciones resulte a mi favor. – van salio por la puerta camino al comedor pero en el pasillo se encontró con mariel, la cual estaba teniendo una gran batalla con la puerta ya que el vestido se le había atorado dejándola atorada. -maldición, pero porque siempre me pasa esto a mi. - te puedo ayudar. - van, que pena, pero no seria mucha molestia. Es que esto de traer estos vestidos es algo incomodo sobre todo al cerrar la puerta. -no te preocupes, haber déjame ver. – van se acerco a la puerta y trato de abrirla pero estaba completamente atorada, después tomo el vestido y comenzó a tirar pero no había gran resultado, mariel comenzaba a desesperarse, pero aunque jalaba con todas sus fuerzas no lograba nada. - valla pues como te fuiste a atorar, haber esto será el ultimo intento y si no tendremos que cortar el vestido. - esta bien. – van tomo a mariel de la cintura y comenzó a jalarla y aunque ambos estaban completamente sonrojados este no se daba por vencido, en el ultimo esfuerzo la jalo fuertemente lográndola sacar de la puerta y cayendo ambos al suelo. Van seguía sujetándola de la cintura, ya que mariel había caído arriba de el, esta rápidamente se levanto pero no se había dado cuenta de algo. -por fin lo logramos -dijo mariel parándose triunfadora mente. Van se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia esta. -pues en eso tienes razón pero creo que no todo es victoria. –van señalo algo apienado y sonrojado hacia las piernas de mariel esta volteo hacia abajo dándose cuenta de que el vestido se había roto completamente quedando ella casi desnuda aunque no completamente rápidamente tapo sus piernas para que van no la viera y se sentó en el suelo. -no te atrevas a verme. – van lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una gran carcajada. –demonios en verdad que te gusta reírte de mi. –van se puso de pie aun riéndose se dirigió a su habitación tomo una sabana y se la llevo a mariel para que se cubriera, después de que esta se cubrió este le ayudo a levantarse. -gracias por la sabana. -no te preocupes ahora abro la puerta de tu habitación para que te cambies. Van le dio una patada a la puerta y esta a se abrió inmediatamente, mariel entro y se cambio de ropa para luego salir de la habitación he ir a desayunar, fuera de su habitación aun la esperaba van para acompañarla al comedor. -bueno ya estoy lista. -muy bien pero ahora déjame cerrar a mi la puerta no vallas a atorarte de nuevo. -jajaja, te crees muy gracioso. Ya en el comedor se encontraban 3 de los consejeros del reino, mariel y van. -y dígame su majestad que es lo que ara con la princesa de freck. -pues no lo se gaudin, creo que no tengo muchas opciones, sabes bien que si rechazo a la princesa sin tener alguna razón eso traería la guerra entre fanelia y freck. -disculpen que me meta pero cuales podrían ser las razones para que rechazaras a la princesa. -pues mira mariel las 2unicas formas para que esto pasara seria que yo ya estuviera comprometido y la 2ª que tanto ella como yo no estuviéramos deacuerdo. -su majestad y porque no la engañamos diciéndole que usted ya esta comprometido. -y dime tai con quien podría yo estar comprometido, además como lo confirmaríamos. -y porque no nos ayuda la señorita mariel. Podríamos decir que usted esta comprometido con ella. -yo???? -mariel???? -bueno solo seria hasta que ella permaneciera aquí. Además ustedes dos se llevan muy bien y podrían fingirlo muy bien. -pensándolo bien no es mala idea su majestad. Amenos que la señorita mariel no nos quisiera ayudar. -bueno si solo será una farsa por mi no hay ningún problema. -al parecer ustedes creen que ya solucionaron todo pero no es tan fácil. - pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. -bueno en eso tienes razón. Pero mariel enverad estas dispuesta a ayudarme. - claro, además te debo una. -muy bien desde hoy tu y yo estamos comprometidos. Van y mariel se dieron la mano como sello de una promesa.  
  
La tarde paso, había obscurecido van se encontraba en el jardín superior del castillo entrenando con la espada, después de un rato se sentó en una fuente que se encontraba en el centro del jardín, de lo lejos mariel observaba a van de pronto camino hacia el y tapo los ojos de van. -quien soy -por dios mariel, como si no reconociera tu voz. -uyyy, se que mi voz es inolvidable, pero de perdis sigue el juego – mariel retiro sus manos de los ojos de van y se sentó a un lado de el - que hacías. -estaba entrenando. -puedo entrenar con tigo, ase mucho que no practico. -no sabia que tu sabias manejar la espada. -pues si, llevo 3 años de clases de defensa y he estudiado con la espada. -cada día me sorprendes más. -lo se soy única. Jajajajaja -esta bien acepto tu reto. –van le dio una espada a Mariela ambos se pusieron en pose de defensa, de pronto van se abalanzo hacia mariel, ella esquivo fácilmente el ataque, van quedo sorprendido, después de todo nunca había conocido a una mujer que manejara tan bien la espada, mariel era como ella lo había dicho única. Van ataco con mas fuerza y aunque mariel estaba batallando mas no se rendía de pronto esta se tropezó y van aprovecho para desarmarla, mariel para no caer camino hacia el muro, van se abalanzo y arrincono a mariel entre unas columnas, con la punta de la espada amenazo a mariel en encajarla en su cuello, mariel estaba asustada nunca había pensado eso de van, este se acercó poco a poco, y cuando se encontró a unos escasos centímetros. -creo que es hora de reclamar mi premio. -¿Qué? -mariel se sonrojo por completo van estaba muy cerca de ella y se seguía acercando mas y mas, de pronto van lanzo la espada y tomo a mariel de la cintura y la acercó a el, con la otra mano tomo la barbilla de mariel y poco a poco se acercó hasta besarla, abrazo por completo a mariel y ella a el. El beso duro hasta que ellos no pudieron respirar, de pronto se separaron, van se le quedo viendo a mariel a los ojos, mariel estaba perdidísima en la mirada de van. -mariel, yo, no se que me paso. –mariel solo miraba fijamente a van, de pronto unas naves llegaron al castillo, un soldado entro al jardín. -su majestad la princesa de freck acaba de llegar. –van voltio a ver al soldado, mariel aprovecho la ocasión y salio corriendo del lugar. -en un momento voy -el soldado se retiro del lugar van volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba mariel pero ella no se encontraba ahí, van estaba muy confundido, no sabia porque había besado a mariel, pero tampoco se arrepentía, después de todo ella era una chica preciosa, y no le fue nada desagradable, al contrario le había agradado demasiado, tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y lo que más curiosidad le daba era que ella había correspondido al beso. Mientras tanto por uno de los corredores del castillo, mariel iba corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando llego abrió la puerta desesperada, entro y se tiro a la cama. -no lo puedo creer, el me beso, me beso. Es como un sueño. Pero demonios fui muy tonta no soporte los nervios y tuve que salir corriendo, habrá pensado que me enoje. Ay no porque, porque siempre me pasa esto a mi.  
  
Van bajo a recibir a la princesa de freck, de una de las naves bajo una chica de cabellera rubia, de piel blanca y ojos verdes. Van le dio la mano para dirigirla hacia la entrada del castillo. -bienvenida a fanelia, princesa kana. -gracias por la bienvenida su majestad, fanelia es un lugar hermoso. -si lo es. –ambos entraron al castillo junto con sus damas de compañía y medetai el cual tratria algunos asuntos económicos con el rey y depuse se marcharía, ya en la sala del castillo ambos platicaban sobre el viaje de la princesa. -imagino que debió ser un viaje demasiado cansado. -si lo fue. -entonces será mejor que dejemos nuestra conversación para mañana, para que usted pueda ir a descansar a su habitación. -me parece muy buena idea, así mañana podremos hablar de muchísimos temas que me interesan. -entonces déjeme llevarla a su habitación. –la princesa kana tomo del brazo a van y ambos subieron por la escalera hacia la parte alta del castillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, en una de las cuales dejo a kana y después se retiro a la suya. Cuando caminaba por el corredor para ir a su habitación paso por la habitación de mariel, pensó en ir a disculparse por lo sucedido, pero no sabia que hacer, talvez no era esa la mejor opción. -talvez......quizás. 


	5. capitulo5

CAPITULO ANTERIOR  
  
-entonces déjeme llevarla a su habitación. –la princesa kana tomo del brazo a van y ambos subieron por la escalera hacia la parte alta del castillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, en una de las cuales dejo a kana y después se retiro a la suya. Cuando caminaba por el corredor para ir a su habitación paso por la habitación de mariel, pensó en ir a disculparse por lo sucedido, pero no sabia que hacer, talvez no era esa la mejor opción. -talvez......quizás.  
  
CAPITULO 5: UN CORAZÓN CON DUEÑO.  
  
-talvez......quizás. –van se armo de valor y fue a la habitación de mariel, toco la puerta y espero un momento, después ella abrió, esta se sorprendió mucho al ver a van parado frente a ella, inmediatamente un carmesí invadió sus mejillas. -van que haces aquí. –ella no supo como pero la pregunta habia salido de ella sin querer. -bueno yo, lo que pasa es que, quería disculparme por lo sucedido hace un rato, se que fue una falta de respeto, pero no se porque lo hice. -van -mariel bajo la mirada hacia el piso, algo se habia roto en su corazón, van solo la beso y no sabia porque, se sentía como una tonta, después de todo ella habia correspondido al beso. Van observo la tristeza en mariel, y quedo sorprendido, acaso ella se desilusiono de el, no le habia gustado el beso. -mariel. –esta volteo a verlo, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y muy quitada de la pena le respondió. -no te preocupes van, después de todo fue solo un premio. Si me disculpas pero tengo mucho sueño. -Mariel se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. -un premio – van se quedo pensando, acaso ella se enojo por lo del premio, ella habría querido que fuera de otra forma. Van quiso tocar de nuevo la puerta de mariel pero se arrepintió y se fue a su habitación, al entrar a su habitación fue al baño se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a su cama, se recostó volteo hacia la ventana y miro la luna fantasma, aquel lugar donde su querida hitomi vivía, después de la nada el recuerdo de el besando a mariel invadió su mente.- solo un premio. Para mi fue más que eso mariel. –van se acomodo en su cama y se quedo dormido.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de mariel. Esta estaba recostada en la cama, algunas lagrimas se podían observar en el rostro de la chica, estaba demasiado confundida, van la beso, pero no supo por que, de pronto una idea paso por su mente, y si yo le gusto y el no se a dado cuenta, esto hizo que mariel se alegrara, la simple idea de que van la quería era demasiado para ella, pero ahora la pregunta era que sentía ella por el, acaso se había enamorado del rey de fanelia, eso era algo que ella nunca se había preguntado, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en gaea ella se había llevado muy bien con el, y la otra tarde aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ella se había puesto celosa de la tal merle, otra pregunta invadió su mente, quien seria esa persona especial de la que el quería hablarle a merle, seria ella, tantas preguntas para una sola persona eran demasiadas, y la única que había podido responder era que si ella se había enamorado de van, y que haría todo por conquistarlo. Pero otra pregunta la invadió, ¿y como lo tratare de hoy en adelante? Ya no será igual ahora cada vez que lo vea la sensación de aquel beso estremecerá su cuerpo, que hacer, tratarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo ella tendría que seguirlo viendo. Eso aria, se portaría como siempre con el, además ella tenia que ayudarlo con eso de la princesa, y ahora era personal esa princesa nunca estaría con el, por que van era suyo. Asi paso toda la noche pensando y pensando y recordándolo hasta que se quedo dormida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente van se levanto temprano ya que la princesa kana se encontraba en fanelia y tenia que atenderla como era debido. Salio de su habitación y justo cuando pasaba por la habitación de mariel esta salio y choco con van. - perdón no me fije por donde caminaba. -no te preocupes -van recogió un pañuelo que se le callo a mariel y se lo dio. -gracias. –mariel le dedico una enorme sonrisa a van, ella se sentia tan nerviosa, el haber descubierto que lo amaba era increíble pero ahora no podia quitar esa sonrisa cada vez que lo veía. - Bueno van creo que es hora de que empecemos con la farsa. -que? -si, acaso no recuerdas que fingiré ser tu prometida mientras que kana este aquí. -a, si es verdad no lo recordaba.- van pensaba que después de lo de la noche anterior eso había quedado olvidado. Pero el seguia viendo a mariel como antes, era la misma pero notaba algo raro en ella, ahor cada vez que la veia esta se sonrojaba y le esquivaba la mirada  
  
van dejo a mariel en el comedor, y fue con sus consejeros, de pronto kana la princesa de freck entro al comedor viendo a mariel que estaba acomodando un arreglo floral que se encontraba en una mesita de al lado. La princesa al verla penso que era una chica de servicio, pero al notar que su vestimenta era muy elegante penso que era algun familiar de van, asi que debería tratarla bien. Kana: buenos dias. Mariel al escuchar la voz volteo a la entrada del comedor, ahí se encontraba una chica muy bella de cabellos rubios lacios hasta la cintura, piel blanca, y ojos verdes. Mariel: buenos dias. Kana: yo soy la princesa de freck, mi nombre es kana. Tu debes ser familiar de van. Mariel: si, algo asi. –mariel pensabe en que van era el que tenia que presentarla como su prometida, ademas podia que se arrepintiera, después de todo esa chica era muy bella, talvez del gusto de van, o por dios de nuevo estaba celosa, ese era un sentimiento nuevo para ella, pero parecia que lo utilizaria muy seguido, y mas si esta princesa simpatizaba con van, esta era la primera vez que ella estaba odiando de esa forma, deseaba que la tal kana despareciera del planeta, pero de todos. Kana: y cual es tu nombre? Mariel: me llamo mariel. Kana: mariel, que lindo nombre. Mariel: gracias. Kana: y tu vives aquí. Mariel: si, bueno por el momento. – "si por el momento, pero el suficiente para que van a ti no te tome encuenta, el es mio, mas vale que te alejes." Mariel hizo una gran sonrisa, la mariel que se veia por fuera era muy diferente a la que casi estaba matando a la princesa kana por dentro. Kana: yo me quedare algunas semanas, tengo que tratar algunos asuntos de gobierno con van. Espero que seamos buenas amigas. Mariel: claro. "asuntos de gobierno, si como no, tu solo estas aquí de ofrecida, quieres que van se case con tigo, y buenas amigas, si como no, si yo ya te odio." –una vez mas mariel hizo una enorme sonrisa. Kana: eres muy agradable. Mariel: tu tambien. "agradable, no creo que pienses lo mismo cuando van me presente como su prometida. si es que lo ase, hay por dios, que esta no sea del gusto de van, por favor, -mariel estaba muriendo por dentro, pero aun asi ella parecia que estaba tan feliz.  
  
De pronto van entro por la puerta principal del comedor. Van: disculpen por la tardanza, tube que resolver algunos asuntos. Mariel se le quedo viendo a van era tan bello, de pronto vio como kana se acercaba a van tomandolo del brazo, Kana- no te preocupes van, ademas la compañía de mariel es muy agradable.  
  
Mariel estaba furiosa queria que se la tragara la tierra, eso si no lo pudo disimular su cara parecia la de un funeral. Van no pudo hacer nada por evitar que kana lo tomara del brazo, al mirar a mariel pudo observar que ella se encontraba algo molesta, acaso ella estaba celosa, no sabia que hacer, asi que camino hacia mariel junto con kana. Van: asi que ya se conocieron. Kana: si, y dime es tu prima. Mariel: "hay por dios ya viene, si no me presenta como su prometida estoy muerta" Van: no. Kana: ¿no? – van solto a kana y se acerco mas a mariel brindandole la mano, esta la acepto después el la puso frente a kana. Van: ella es mi prometida. -kana solo quedo en silencio, que esa chica era su prometida, eso no podia ser, como era posible, ella seria la prometida de van, pero ahora esa tal mariel ocupaba su lugar. Mariel: "si, eso es todo, estas muerta kana, el es mio, solo mio, y nadie me lo podra quitar" – la sonrisa en la cara de mariel regreso, pero ahora era una sonrisa mas brillante, de triunfo. Van: yo se que esto a de ser incomodo para ti kana, pero cuando yo regrese la contestación a tu padre de que yo no podia ser tu prometido ya que ya estaba comprometido tu ya habías partido hacia aquí. Kana no podía decir nada, además era cierto ella no espero la contestación, ella solo subió al crucero y partió hacia fanelia, pero de cualquier modo ella no se daría por vencida, de ese compromiso dependían muchas cosas. Kana no tubo mas remedio que aceptar que van estaba comprometido, hizo lo que pudo para que su enfado no se notara, paso el resto de la tarde haciendo preguntas hacia mariel, ella queria descubrir que todo eso era un engaño. Ademas de que medetai los acompañaba, y el presentia que ese compromiso era una farsa. Kana: y de que reino eres mariel? Mariel: "o por dios y ahora que digo, si digo que de la luna fantasma parecera que estoy mintiendo, que ago." Van: mariel no es de ningun reino. Kana: que? Que quieres decir con eso? Acaso ella es una plebella? Van: no, claro que no, solo que ella no pertenece a este planeta. Kana: que? Van: si ella es de la luna fantasma. Kana: pero eso no es posible. Mariel: pero es verdad. Medetai: van, acaso ella es la chica que se supone que te ayudo hace 6 años para derrotar a zaibach. Van: no. Medetai: y dime esa chica en verdad existió. Van: si ella existe. Su nombre es hitomi. Medetai: entonces quieres decir que ella no murio como todos dicen. Van: no ella regreso a la luna fantasma, con su familia. Mariel: "esa es la chica de la que me habian hablado, acaso van tubo algo que ver con ella, su mirada cambio, ya no es la misma, esta llena de melancolía y tristeza, acaso el la amo." Kana: y tu mariel la conoces. Mariel: no, mi planeta es muy grande, ella podria estar en cualquier parte de la tierra. Kana: de la tierra.? Mariel: si, asi le llamamos los que vivimos en ella. Medetai: y tu tambien tienes poderes como hitomi. Mariel: no. Kana: poderes? Van: si ella podia ver el futuro, y con ayuda de este dije podia encontrar cosas o personas. – van saco el dije en forma de lagrima de su pecho. Mariel: que bello dije. Van: si, hitomi lo queria mucho, fue un regalo de su abuela. Medetai: entonces ella te queria mucho a ti, para dejarte esa joya. Van: no tanto como a su planeta. –la voz de van habia cambiado, parecia enojada, era como un reproche del porque hitomi se habia ido de su lado. Mariel: "van, porque, acaso aun la amas" –mariel se entristeció un poco la simple idea de que el corazon de van tuviera dueña la molestaba, pero ella lo amaba y haria todo por conquistarlo. Kana: ya es muy noche, mejor vallamos a dormir. Medetai: si, mañana quisiera hablar con usted majestad. Van: claro mañana trataremos todos lo asuntos a los que viniste.  
  
Tanto medetai como kana se retiraron a sus habitaciones van y mariel se quedaron un poco mas, después de que se vieron solos mariel comenzó a hablar. Mariel: lo logramos van, ellos creyeron que yo soy tu prometida. Van: si tienes razón. – mariel corrio hacia van y lo abrazo, y este correspondio al abrazo. Mariel: vez así no tendrás que casarte con ella. Van: gracias mariel. De pronto van y mariel se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, mariel se sonrojo y se separo de el, van solo se hiso el que no habia pasado nada. Mariel y van se fueron a sus habitaciones. Otra noche mas, una noche más sin ti. –hitomi se encontraba en el techo de su casa observando el cielo, esto lo hacia cada noche desde que había regresado de gaea.-- van que estarás haciendo ahora. Como quisiera estar a tu lado.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitaron de mariel ella se encontraba sobre la cama, una chica de limpieza entro a la habitación de mariel para ver si algo se le ofrecia. Chica: señorita me retirare a dormir, no se le ofrece nada. Mariel: no no se me ofrece nada. Chica: enonces me retiro. Mariel: espera, entra ven. Chica: si que se le ofrece. Mariel: siéntate. Chica : pero señorita Mariel: no importa, siéntate quiero hacerte algunas preguntas. Chica: si cuales señorita Mariel: tu que tiempo tienes al servicio de el rey. Chica: pues desde la destrucción de fanelia, hace 6 años. Mariel: y en ese tiempo el a tenido novias Chica: que pregunta señorita. Mariel: anda dime. Se le ha visto enamorado. Chica: pues yo no lo he visto, pero dicen que el se enamoro de la chica de la luna fantasma, la que le platique el otro dia. Mariel: hitomi, y tu cres que el aun este enamorado de ella. Chica: pues no se si aun lo este, pero es lo mas seguro. Mariel: muchas gracias por decirmelo. Chica: bueno si ya no se le ofrece nada me retiro.-la chica se fue dejandola sola. Mariel: asi que tu corazon ya tiene dueña. No tengo la mas minima esperanza. Pero no debo rendirme. Talvez pueda hacer que la olvide.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de van, todo estaba oscuro y de pronto una luz pequeña se prendio, y se pudo observar la figura de van sentado en la cama. De pronto vio la ventana que estaba cerrada y se levanto fue y abrio la ventana como ya era costumbre ya que desde que ella se habia ido el siempre dejaba la ventana abierta par poder ver la luna fantasma hasta que el durmiera, estuvo un rato viendo la luna de pronto vio como la luz de la habitación de mariel se había apagado y recordó el beso que le dio. Van: por dios, estoy tan confundido, porque la bese, si yo te sigo amando. O eso creo. Por dios que me esta pasando.  
  
Hitomi seguía en el techo de su casa, de pronto una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo y esta pidió un deseo. Hitomi: deseo regresar a gaea junto a mi querido van. Esta paso y ella se desanimo ya que ese deseo lo había pedido tantas veces en esos 6 años que pensaba que era completamente inútil, pero no perdía la esperanza de que algún día esto se realizara. Después de esto ella bajo del techo por unas escaleras que la llevaban al jardín y cuando iba hacia la puerta de la casa una luz rosada la rodeo y de pronto la luz desapareció junto con hitomi.  
  
En la habitación de kana: esta se encontraba enojadísima, medetai se encontraba con ella. Kana: esque no puede ser, el no puede estar comprometido con esa chica. Medetai: no se porque pero presiento que esto es una farsa. Kana : tenemos que hacer algo para romper ese compromiso. Medetai: si tu no te casas con van nuestro plan nunca funcionara. la mañana había llegado a fanelia, el movimiento comenzaba a observase en el castillo. Mariel estaba en su habitación vistiéndose, escogió un vestido algo sencillo de una tela nativa de fanelia, el vestido era color crema, era un vestido largo que solo tenia de especial un pequeño arreglo en los tirantes finos y delicados que sostenían el vestido. Y aunque el vestido era sencillo se veía hermosa ya que ella era muy bella. Cepillo su cabello y depuse salio de la habitación, al encontrarse en el pasillo se dirigió al comedor para desayunar. Van ya se encontraba en el comedor. Mariel: buen dia van. Van: buen dia mariel. Mariel: y la princesa kana. Van: no tarda en bajar. De pronto entro la princesa al comedor. Kana: aquí estoy me llamaban Buen dia dijieron van y mariel y kana regreso el saludo de la misma forma.  
  
Mientras tanto en asturia una mujer de cabellos rubios y risados caminaba por el pasillo hasta una habitación a gran velocidad. En la entrada de la habitación se encontraba un caballero de larga cabellera rubia. - allen, como esta allen: al parecer esta bien reina milerna. Milerna: pero donde la encontraste. Allen: estaba en el jardin y de pronto aparecio de la nada. Milerna: puedo pasar a verla. Allen: claro, espero que ya este despierta. –milerna entro a la habitación y dentro de esta se encontraba sentada en la cama una chica de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros, piel blanca y unos bellos ojos verdes- Milerna: hitomi!!!, eres tu. Hitomi: milerna!!!!!!!.- hitomi se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia milerna. – entonces es verdad, he regresado a gaea. Milerna: claro que has regresado. No lo puedo creer. Hitomi: esto es un sueño echo realidad. – de pronto entro allen a la habitación, hitomi se le quedo viendo y después de un rato corrió hacia el y lo abrazo. Hitomi: allen!!!!!! Que gusto verte. Allen: el gusto es mío, pensé que nunca regresarías. Hitomi: eso mismo pensé yo, que nunca más podría regresar. – milerna se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo. Milerna: o hitomi que gusto que estés aquí. Allen: pero esto lo tiene que saber van, el es el más interesado en que tu estés aquí. Milerna: es cierto, tenemos que avisarle. Hitomi: ¿el aun me recuerda? Allen: claro que si, eso nunca lo dudes. Hitomi: a mi me gustaría ir a fanelia y darle la sorpresa. Milerna: claro eso es una idea genial, ahora mismo ordeno que preparen el crucero para partir a fanelia. Hitomi: en verdad, eso quiere decir que en 4 días podré verlo. Allen: 2, 2 dias, ahora contamos con una mejor tecnología y en 2 dias estaremos en fanelia. Hitomi: en verdad. Milerna: muy bien, entonces le diré a Draiden que nos iremos a fanelia, con lo mucho que le gusta.  
  
Mientras tanto en fanelia. Kana: y dime mariel, que hacias en la luna fantasma. Mariel: pues estudiaba. Kana: y que estudiabas. Mariel: arquitectura. Kana: ¿arquitectura? Mariel: si que tiene de malo. Kana: pues es que en este planeta la arquitectura es solo para hombres. Mariel: pues en mi planeta las mujeres y los hombres pueden dedicarse a lo que deseen. Van: y una ves mas me demuestras que eres única mariel. Mariel: gracias – esta se sonrojo por lo que van habia dicho, y kana estaba incomoda ya que ella nunca habia aceptado que el la hubiera dejado por esa niña.- Kana: bueno si me disculpan pero ya comí demasiado, y será mejor que me retire. Van: muy bien – este se levanto, (cuando una mujer se levanta de la mesa los caballeros deben levantarse en señal de educación). Kana salio del comedor y dejo mariel y van solos. Mariel: van que tienes que hacer hoy. Van: pues tengo una junta con los consejero pero saldre en media hora. Mariel: podriamos ir al lago. Van: claro. Mariel: en verdad. Van: si. Mariel: le dire a la cocinera que nos prepare una comida para llevarla. Van: muy bien. En asturia Una chica de cabello rosado corria por el pasillo, de pronto entro a la habitación donde hitomi se encontraba con allen. - hitomi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – la chica corrio hasta ella y la abrazo. Hitomi: merle!! Que sorpresa. Merle: que bien que estés aquí. Hitomi: pero que haces aquí, porque no estas en fanelia. Merle: es que desde hace un mes que llegue aquí para estudiar, porque mi amo van así lo decidió. Hitomi: y dime como esta el. Merle: bien, aunque algo triste y amargado desde que te fuiste. Pero ahora que estas aquí volverá a ser el mismo. Allen: merle sera mejor que prepares tu ropa porque nos vamos a fanelia, Merle: muy bien ahora mismo. Después de un rato todos se encontraban en el crucero. 


	6. capitulo6

Hitomi: y dime como esta el. Merle: bien, aunque algo triste y amargado desde que te fuiste. Pero ahora que estas aquí volverá a ser el mismo. Allen: merle sera mejor que prepares tu ropa porque nos vamos a fanelia, Merle: muy bien ahora mismo. Después de un rato todos se encontraban en el crucero.  
  
CAPITULO 6 UN DIA DE CAMPO.  
  
Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla para mariel, la comida ya casi estaba lista, van casi salía de la junta que tenia con medetai, y ella lo tendría toda la tarde para ella solita. En una canasta metió varias cosas para comer, un mantel grande y se fue hacia el despacho de van cuando llego el estaba afuera junto a medetai. Mariel: buenos días señor medetai. Medetai: buenos días señorita mariel. Mariel: ya estas listo. – le pregunto a van. Van: si. Medetai: se puede saber para que están listos. Van: es que a mariel se le ocurrió que fuéramos a comer a un lago que se encuentra cercano al castillo. -y me dejaran aquí sola, aunque sea su invitada. – de la nada kana salio y les reprocho el que pensaban irse y dejarla sola, ya que medetai se regresaría a freck. Van: bueno kana lo que pasa es que yo no fui el de la idea. Pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos. Kana: en verdad. Entonces esperen un momento a que me cambie por algo mas cómodo. Mariel: "que, pero yo no te invite, hay que malo, todo estaba saliendo bien" Van: esta bien ve y cambiate de ropa Medetai: bueno yo ya me ire a freck. Después de un rato kana los alcanzo y se fueron al lago. Ya en el lago van se alejo de ellas par ir al lago, mariel y kana se quedaron preparando todo para el día de campo. Kana: asi que querias tener un dia a solas con van. Mariel: si por desgracia no se pudo. Kana se quedo algo sorprendida por la respuesta de mariel, pero era obvio que a mariel no le agradaba la idea de compartir a van con ella, pero no importaba, ella tenia que conquistarlo a como diera lugar. Kana: y que se supone que aremos aquí. Mariel: pues nada, solo disfrutar del paisaje. Kana: y esta canasta que. Mariel: pues es lo que comeremos. Puedes ponerla en el piso, al rato comeremos. Kana: aaa. – kana iba a poner la canasta sobre el mantel pero después vio un hormiguero y la dejo caer sobre el. Mariel fue junto con van. Mariel: que haces. Van: nada solo veo el agua, y el reflejo de la luna fantasma en ella. Mariel: es muy hermoso. Van: si, pero ya lo opacaste. Mariel: que. "acaso dijo que lo opaque, se refiere a que soy mas hermosa que el lago," De pronto kana aparecio y se sento junto a van, demasiado serca de el. Kana: que tanto platican. Van: solo que el lago es muy bello. Kana: si es verdad. Mariel: "pero que le pasa a esta tipa, acaso no tiene vergüenza, el es mio, alejate de el, no lo toques." Porque no comemos ahora. Mariel tomo del brazo a van y se fueron hacia el mantel. Cuando mariel agarro el canasto con comida sintio un piquete al retirar la mano vio que la canasta estaba inundada de hormigas. Mariel: o por dios toda la canasta esta infestda de hormigas. Van: que. – van se acerco a mariel estaba enojadisima, toda la comida se habia echado a perder. Van se percato de que la mano de mariel estaba roja a causa del piequete de las hormigas.- mariel tu mano. – mariel observo su mano la cual estaba sujetada por la de van. Mariel: que pasa con mi mano. Van: esta roja y algo inflamada por los piquetes de hormiga. Mariel: si esque meti la mano a la canasta y me picaron. Van: pues sera mejor que te pongas algo para que no se te infecte. Mariel: no es necesario. Van: pero se ve fea. –tanto van como mariel no se percataban de la escena tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban, van tomando de la mano a mariel y demasiado serca de sus labios, pero cuando mariel se percato de esto, retiro su mano de la de el y se levanto rapidamente. Mariel: kana, que no te diste cuenta de que habia un hormiguero donde pusiste la canasta. Kana: no lo siento.- la forma de decirlo fue tal que mariel se dio cuenta que ella lo habia echo a propsito. Esto enfurecio a mariel. Van: ya mariel no te enojes, mandare pedir otra comida al castillo. Mariel: no, no es necesario, porque no pescamos y hacemos la comida de lo que nosotros atrapemos. Kana: que, pescar, estas loca. Van: no es mala idea, ven vamos al lago. Los tres se fueron al lago e intentaron atrapar peces, mariel se metio al lago hasta las rodillas kana no queria entrar pero con tal de no parecer timida ante van ella entro, kana estaba dentro de el lago tratando de encontrar algun pez , estaba totalmente enojada pero no lo demostraba. Mariel aun estaba enojada por lo que habia echo kana y pensaba vengarse. Después de un rato mariel fingio atrapar un pez y como se encontraba a un lado de kana , hizo varios movimientos que hicieron que kana callera al lago empapándose por completo. Y lastimándose un tobillo, Kana se levanto deprisa, tenia algunas ramas en su cabello. Kana: o por dios, esto es horrible. Pero como te atreves me aventaste intencionalmente, Mariel: claro que no "claro que te avente bruja, pero recuerda que me debías una" pero por dios, damee la mano Justo cuando kana apioyo los pies para salir del lago sintio un gran dolor en su tobillo, lo cual hizo que callera de nuevo al lago, van se acerco a las chicas. Van: kana estas bien. Kana: no, creo que me luxe el tobillo. Van se acerco a kana y la cargo para llevarla fuera del lago y sentarla en el pasto para revisarle el tobillo. Mientras tanto mariel estaba algo frustrada, ahora por lo que ella habia realizado ahora kana estaba en los brazos de van y el estaba revisando su tobillo. Van encontro que el tobillo de la princesa se habia lastimado gravemente asi que decidio llevarla al castillo para que fuera revisada antes de que empeorara. Van: mariel me temo que tendremos que regresar, es necesario que la revise un doctor. Mariel: que tan grave es. "o por dios, entonces si se lastimo, espero no meterme en problemas" Van: si, lo mejor sera que regresemos. Kana: si por favor, me duele mucho. Los tres regresaron al castillo y la princesa fue revisada por el doctor. 


	7. capitulo7

Van: mariel me temo que tendremos que regresar, es necesario que la revise un doctor. Mariel: que tan grave es. "o por dios, entonces si se lastimo, espero no meterme en problemas" Van: si, lo mejor sera que regresemos. Kana: si por favor, me duele mucho. Los tres regresaron al castillo y la princesa fue revisada por el doctor.  
  
CAPITULO 7.- TU SONRISA YA NO ME PERTENECE.  
  
En el crucero se encontraban milerna, hitomi, y merle platicando. Milerna: van se va a poner como loco cuando te vea. Merle: cierto, estoy segura que volverá a ser el mismo de antes. Hitomi: porque dices que ya no es el mismo. Merle: desde que tu te fuiste el ya no fue igual, el decía al principio que no tenia nada pero poco a poco se fue amargando, tengo 5 años si escucharlo reír. El ya nunca ríe. Pero ahora que tu regreses el volverá a sonreír. Hitomi: eso espero.  
  
A la mañana siguiente En fanelia Uno de los consejeros estaba con van fuera de la ala de habitaciones del castillo. Consejero: su majestada la princesa kana ya se encuentra mejor, pero insiste en que fue un accidente provocado por la señorita mariel. Van: pero es no es verdad. Consejero: pues si su majestad, pero si ella lo dice a su padre esto nos traira problemas, después de todo recuerde que ellos creen que la señorita mariel es su prometida, y la futura reina de fanelia. Van: es cierto. Tu crees que esto nos traiga problemas. Consejero: no lo se su majestad, pero lo mejor sera este prevenido. De pronto un sonido se pudo escuchar, ambos voltearon y vierno que mariel se encontraba en ese lugar, y que habia escuchado todo, ya que su mirada era triste. Van: mariel  
  
En el crucero. Allen: en 5 minutos estaremos en fanelia. Hitomi: que bien. Asi llegaron a fanelia la nave aterrizo en la parte de atrás del castillo que comunicaba el jardin con la entrada posterior del castillo. Todos salieron de la nave y fueron al castillo. Merle: donde estara mi amo van.  
  
Mariel no se movia de su lugar, el consejero al verla lo primero que se le ocurrio fue salir de ese lugar. Mariel: van yo, no queria causarte problemas. Van: mariel Mariel: te lo juro, yo no queria que tu tuvieras problemas por mi culpa, discúlpame. Mariel se sentia mal por lo sucedido, mientras se disculpaba por lo ocurrido algunas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas Van: mariel, no, no te culpes. Van no soportaba verla llorar, era demasiado para el, asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue acercarce a ella y abrazarla para confortarla. Van: mariel no llores por favor. Van tomo la barbilla de mariel para que ella lo viera a los ojos, pero cuando la vio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas fue un gran impacto, nunca imagino a mariel llorando, aquella chica tan fuerte y alegre llorando frente a el. Mariel: esque si tan solo yo no la hubiera aventado a proposito nada de esto estaria pasando. Van se quedo impactado por lo que acababa de decir mariel, lo que habia dicho la princesa kana era verdad ella la había aventado aproposito. Van: entonces si la aventaste. Mariel: si. Pero ella se lo gano. –la cara de mariel habia cambiado, parecia la de una niña que aun teniendo la culpa trataba de excusarse, esto le causo mucha gracia a van y solto una enorme carcajada. Mariel: y ahora tu, de que te ries. –van no dejaba de reir, y entre risas contesto a la pregunta de mariel. Van: esque yo pense que habia sido un accidente. Marile: en verdad. – mariel ya no estaba llorando, ahora estaba algo confundida. Van: si. Ahora si estamos en problemas. Van segia riendo aunque sabia que esto les causaria problemas. Mariel: y si estamos en problemas porque te ries  
  
Hitomi: donde crees que se encuentra van merle. Merle: lo más seguro es que este en el depacho, o con los consejeros. -de pronto unas risas se escucharon. Merle: esa risa. Allen: que pasa merle Merle: es que esa risa es de. Hitomi: de quien. Merle: de van. Hitomi de seguro ya te vio y por eso esta riendo. Hitomi: pero donde esta. – merle tomo a hitomi de la mano y se la llevo corriendo hasta donde se escuchaban las risas, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a van abrazando a una chica de cabellos negros y completamente feliz. Hitomi se quedo helada al ver como van estaba abrazado a esa chica y completamente feliz, su risa era tal que mostraba que no le importaba nada en el mundo mas que esa chica que tenia entre sus brazos. Merle estaba mas sorprendida, durante todos los años desde que hitomi se habia ido el nunca habia estado tan contento como en ese momento y ahora estaba riendo y no por hitomi si no por una completa extraña. Merle no se quedo parada al contrario camino hasta donde se encontraba van. Merle: hola amo van. – van volteo y pudo ver de quien se trataba, solto de pronto a mariel ya que se habia sorprendido, ademas que se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba, pero no le dio tanta importancia a lo ultimo, le dio mas importancia a que la chica que estaba frente a el era merle su mejor amiga, a la que no esperaba ver hasta dentro de 5 meses. Rapidamente fua hacia esta y la abrazo para despus retirarse y poderla ver a la cara. Van: merle, pero que haces aquí. Pense que regreasarias dentro de 5 meses. – después de esto van se separo de merle y pudo observar la cara de sorpresa de ella. Van: que te pasa merle. – merle no respondia a nada de lo que van le decia, este después de verla un rato observo detrás de ella y lo primero que vio fue una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, piel blanca, y ojos verdes 


	8. capitulo8

Van: merle, pero que haces aquí. Pense que regreasarias dentro de 5 meses. – después de esto van se separo de merle y pudo observar la cara de sorpresa de ella. Van: que te pasa merle. – merle no respondia a nada de lo que van le decia, este después de verla un rato observo detrás de ella y lo primero que vio fue una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, piel blanca, y ojos verdes  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
UN ENCUENTRO, Y VARIOS CORAZONES ROTOS.  
  
Van estaba sorprendido esa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes era ella, era hitomi, pero por que. Van: hitomi... Hitomi solo lo observaba era tan impactante el volver a ver sus ojos carmesí. Mariel: "hitomi, es ella, no, no puede ser" Hitomi: van Hitomi y van estaban estaticos, solo se miraban, era regresar 6 años, todo y nada habia cambiado, de pronto milerna, Draiden y allen llegaron a donde se encontraban todos. Milerna: chicos asi que aquí se encuentran. Van volteo pero aun sin dejar de ver por completo a hitmomi. Van: milerna, Draiden, allen. Allen: que te pareció la sorpresa van. Van: es que no lo puedo creer. Mientras tanto merle se encontraba observando a mariel, esa chica era muy extraña, y ademas no dejaba de ver a van su mirada estaba como perdida en el, pareciera que estubiera recordando o encontrando alguna explicación. Merle se acero poco a poco a mariel, esta ni siquiera se percataba de la mirada de merle, solo miraba fijamente a van y como el veía a esa chica. Merle se acerco demasiado a mariel captando su atención pero mariel reacciono asustandose y gritando. Todos voltearon aver a mariel, casi nadie se habia percatado de la presencia de ella mas que hitomi y merle. Van al escuchar el grito de mariel salio de su distracción y rapidamente volteo a ver a mariel. Van: que pasa mariel? Mariel aun se encontraba algo asustada, la chica de cabellos rosados y orejas de gatos la veia de una forma amenzadora, van se percato de esta mirada y fue hacia mariel. Van: que pasa merle? Merle: miau, nada amo van, es solo que esta chica es desconocida para mi. Van: pero no tienes que verla de esa forma por esa razón. Merle: si amo van Merle dejo de ver a mariel y se retiro hasta donde se encontraba hitomi. Ya en ese lugar vio a van. Merle: amo van no crees que no has dado la bienvenida a hitomi como se merece. Van: si pero es tan impactante que no se como reaccionar. Hitomi: yo también estoy impactada, nunca pensé que volvería a verte. Esta era la primera vez que hitomi había cruzado palabras con van, una vez mas se habian quedado estáticos solo viéndose. Van: "esta tan bella, ya no es la misma chica de hace 6 años, ahora es toda una mujer" Hitomi: "se ve tan bien, como un ángel, como e esperado este momento. Pero al parecer tu ya tienes alguien a quien amar." Mariel: "al parecer yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, van tu amor a regresado, y lo que pudo haber sido entre tu y yo, ya nunca sera." Van se acerco y abrazo a hitomi y esta correspondio al abrazo, mariel quedo sorprendida por la reaccion de van, fue tan doloroso para ella, el ver como el hombre que mas amaba abrazaba a otra mujer la cual era el amor de su vida. Mariel no soporto mucho y salio corriendo del lugar, casi nadie se percato de esto más que allen y merle. Mariel salio corriendo hasta un jardin que se encontraba cerca del templo de escaflowne, estaba llorando, ese dia se habia convertido en el peor de su vida, se sentó en una fuente cercana al templo y ahí se quedo un buen rato, de pronto una luz salio de la cerradura de la puerta del templo.  
  
Van y hitomi se separaron se vieron a los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos, todos fueron hacia el interior del castillo, van olvido a mariel y entro junto con todos sus amigos al castillo, ya dentro en la sala todos se encontraban hablando de temas diversos, algunos de mucha importancia y otros completamente sin importancia, recordaban aquellos tiempos cuando todos viajaron a atlantis, cuando derrotaron a saiback, todo era como si nada hubiera pasado, así paso la tarde, ya en la noche van mando preparar habitaciones para todos sus amigos, y todos se retiraron a dormir, van dejo a cada uno en sus habitaciones, la ultima fue hitomi, habian platicado tanto, pero aun les faltaba mucho por platicar, pero hitomi se encontraba cansada por el viaje asi que entro a su habitación y van se dirigio a la suya, cuando pasaba por la puerta de la habitación de mariel recordo que ella no habia estado presente en toda la noche, asi que decidio tocar la puerta, ademas que debia disculparse ya que la habia olvidado por completo por la llegada de sus viejos amigos. Cuando toco la puerta nadie respondio, esto preocupo a van ya que normalmente mariel se dormía muy noche siguió tocando y nada, hasta que se decidio y entro a la fuerza a la habitación sin encontrar a nadie en ella, esto lo preocupo rapidamente llamo a la servidumbre para preguntar por ella, nadiele dio respuesta alguna, esto preocupo mucho a van, asi que mando a toda la servidumbre que buscara a mariel, el movimiento en los pasillos causo mucho ruido, la princesa de freck que aun se encontraba despierta pero descansando por lo sucedido en el lago, salio de la habitación a ver la causa de tanto ruido, justo en ese momento una chica del servicio pasaba por ese lugar. Kana: chica, que es lo que pasa, porque tanto alboroto? Chica: lo que pasa princesa kana es que mi lady mariel esta desaparecida. En eso paso van por el pasillo. Kana: van como esta eso de que mariel esta desaparecida. Van: si asi es, no sabemos donde esta. En eso hitomi salio de su habitación que se encontraba junto a la de kana. Hitomi: van que es lo que pasa Van: hitomi En eso una chica llego corriendo con van Chica: su majestad ya encontramos a la señorita mariel. Esta en el jardin pero esta desmayada. Van salio corriendo sin responderle a hitomi Hitomi: pero que es lo que pasa? Kana: lo que pasa es que la prometida de van esta desaparecida. Hitomi: la prometida de van. Kana: si, mariel, ella es la prometida de van. Que le habra pasado  
  
Mientras tanto en el jardin van llego corriendo y vio a mariel tirada en le piso, estaba muy palida, van se arrodillo a su lado y trato de despertarla pero no lo logro, asi que la cargo y se la llevo a su habitación.  
  
Hitomi seguia impactada por lo que le acababan de decir, asi que van estaba comprometido, y porque el no se lo habia dicho, de pronto vio como van pasaba por el pasillo sin ni siquiera voltear a verla, llevaba en sus brazos a la chica con la que se encontraba en el jardin cuando ella llego, la chica se veía mal, van la metio a una habitación y la recostó en la cama. Van: rapido traigan algo para reanimarla. Van, estaba desesperado, mariel se encontraba muy palida, en todo el tiempo que ella había estado en fanelia nunca la habia visto con ese tono de piel. Una de las chicas de servicio salio corriendo de la habitación chocando con hitomi que estaba entrando a la habitación de mariel. Chica: disculpe señorita. Hitomi: no hay problema Hitomi entro a la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a van arrodillado al lado de la cama acariciando el pelo de la chica. Esto fue sorpresivo para ella, nunca había visto esa cara de van, tan protector, tratando de que la chica que se encontraba desmayada sintiera su presencia con el simple echo de estar a su lado. Hitomi "van" 


	9. capitulo9

Hitomi entro a la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a van arrodillado al lado de la cama acariciando el pelo de la chica. Esto fue sorpresivo para ella, nunca había visto esa cara de van, tan protector, tratando de que la chica que se encontraba desmayada sintiera su presencia con el simple echo de estar a su lado. Hitomi "van"  
  
CAPITULO 9: NO TODO ES MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS.  
  
Después de algunos segundos todos llegaron a la habitación ya que el movimiento que se habia realizado causo mucho ruido llamando la atención de los demas. Milllerna: hitomi, que fue lo que paso? Hitomi: esque la prometida de van estaba desaparecida, y la encontraron en el jardin pero desmayada. Millerna: la prometida de van? Hitomi: si, la chica que esta en l cama es la prometida de van. Merle: eso no puede ser. El amo van nunca me dijo nada de eso. Una chica del servicio llego con sales para reanimar a mariel, paso al lado de las 3 chicas y entro a la habitación. Chica: su majestad aquí estan las sales. Van puso el frasco serca de el rostro de Mariel, esta de inmediato comenzo a reaccionar, ya casi todos se encontraban la habitación el ultimo en llegar fue allen, de pronto todos pudieron ver cuando mariel reacciono. Marile abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de van frente al de ella, inmediatamente lo abrazo, su forma de reaccionar era como la de una niña que estaba asustada, esto lo percato de inmediato van y trato de tranquilizarla.  
  
Van: calmate chiquita, no pasa nada. – mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
  
Todos se sorprendieron, nunca habian visto a van en esa forma tan protectora hacia alguna persona, ni siquiera con merle.  
  
Marile: van fue horrible. Van: que te paso, porque te desmayaste.  
  
Mariel ya se encontraba un poco mas tranquila, una de las chicas del servicio le llevaron un poco de agua.  
  
Van: pero mariel dime porque te desmayaste. Mariel: bueno lo que paso fue que yo estaba en el jardin cerca de la puerta del templo, de pronto una luz rosa aparecio de la nada y me rodeo. Van: una luz rosa. "acaso iba a regresar a su planeta." Mariel: si, de pronto todo se nublo y aparecí en un lugar muy bello, habia un enorme arbol y muchos angeles, era como una ciudad de angeles. Pero de pronto todo comenzo a destruirse, habia un angel de alas negras estaba sobre una colina, se reía, de pronto un dragon volador apareció y un angel lo montaba, el dragon se convirtió en un robot y el angel negro entro a otro dragon y comenzaron a pelear de pronto la luz rosada me rodeo y apareci de nuevo en el jardin mis piernas estaban sin energia y me desplome sobre el suelo. Fue tan real, te juro que fue real. Van: bueno si lo fue o solo lo imaginaste no te preocuper ya estas bien. – van abrazo a mariel y la recosto en la cama. – mira lo mejor sera que te duermas y mañana veremos que fue lo que te paso, esta bien. Mariel: si esta bien. Van beso la frente de marile y se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta, ya todos se encontraban fuera de la habitación. Hitomi fue la primera que hablo. Hitomi: ya se encuentra mejor tu prometida. Van: si ya esta mejor. Hitomi: "y no lo niega, nisiquiera se sorprende porque lo sabemos". merle: amo van como esta eso de que esa chica es tu prometida. Van: bueno chicos es una historia muy larga de contar. Van no pudo decir la verdad ya que se encontraba presente la princesa kana. Allen: y que fue lo que paso. Van: pues según lo que me platico tubo visiones como las de hitomi. Todos: que.? Allen: no me digas que tiene la misma habilidad de hitomi. Van: pues no lo se pero ella pudo ver atlantis y a escaflowne en su vision. Kana: pero ella nos dijo el otro dia que no tenia poderes. Van: pues si pero por lo que veo tubo una vision y no se que es lo que significa. Kana: bueno chicos es muy noche sera mejor que nos retiremos a dormir y mañana hablemos de esto. Kana se retiro pero ninguno de los demas se movio de su lugar, Medel que se encontraba al lado de van no soporto y tubo que hacer la pregunta que todos querian hacer. Merle: amo van como estaeso de que esa chica es tu prometida, tu nunca me dijiste nada de esto. Van: a bueno es una historia larga. Millerna: no te preocupes van tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla. Allen: en ese caso porque no vamos a otro lugar para que nos platiques esa larga historia. Todos se fueron al despacho del castillo y cada quien se acomodo donde mas le gusto, van se fue hacia un librero y se recargo en este. Merle: y bien. Van: bueno para comenzar mariel no es mi prometida, es solo una farza para engañar a la princesa kana. Merle: y porque tendrian que engañarla. Van: bueno esque el re de freck mando a su hija a fanelia porque queria que yo me comprometiera con ella pero eso no me agrado y entre mis consejeros, mariel y yo decidimos que lo mejor seria que ella se hiciera pasar por mi prometida. Millerna: asi que es a es la historia. Allen: pero de donde salio esa chica. Van: bueno, ella es de la luna fantasma, como hitomi. Todos: que????? Van: si, ella llego a gaea el dia en que tu te fuiste a Asturia merle. Merle: pero eso fue hace un mes y medio, como puede ser que no me hallas dicho nada. Van: bueno no sabia como decírtelo. Allen: asi que esa chica es de la luna fantasma, y por lo que veo te has encariñado demasiado con ella. Van se sonrojo ya que no pensaba que todos creyeran que el estaba encariñado con mariel, el siempre habia sido considerado como un rey frio y muy poco expresivo, aunque era verdad mariel hacia que toda esa frialdad se derritiera. Van: bueno ella es una chica muy especial. Merle: de cualquier modo creo que debiste habérmelo dicho. Hitomi: y como es que ella tiene visiones como las mias. Van: eso si no me lo preguntes hitomi, es la primera vez que le pasa eso. Allen: por lo que veo la conoces muy bien. Van: "que le pasa a este acaso quiere hacerme quedar mal" solo lo necesario allen. "si sigo asi hitomi creerá que yo estoy interesado en mariel, y no es asi, o si." Draiden: bueno chicos no se ustedes pero son las 3 de lamañana y yo tengo mucho sueño, porque no nos retiramos a dormir. Van: tienes razon, es mejor que todos vallamos a dormir. Todos se retiraron y van acompaño a hitomi hasta su habitación. Hitomi: sabes van, has cambiado mucho estos 6 años. Van: tu tambien has cambiado. Hitomi: bueno es verdad, ni tu ni yo somos ya unos niños. Van: si ya somos todos unos adultos. Hitomi: eso es verdad. sabes por mucho tiempo intente regresar y cuando perdi la esperanza sucedió. Van: no sabes por cuato tiempo desee que regresaras, cuantas veces no desee tomar a escaflowne e ir por ti a la luna fantasma. Hitomi: y porque no lo hiciste? Van: porque cada vez que estaba apunto de hacerlo, mi mente se inundaba con las palabras que dijiste cuando te fuiste de aquí. Que amabas gaea, a fanelia, y a toda su gente pero que amabas mas a tu planeta. Hitomi bajo la cabeza, era verda ella habia dicho eso, y era una equivocación en verdad ella lo amaba mas que a su mismo planeta pero se dio cuenta de eso demasiado tarde. Van: bueno ya llegamos, que pases una buena noche. Van tomo la mano de hitomi y la beso y se retiro hacia su habitación.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de hitomi: Hitomi: soy una tonta, debí haberle dicho que lo amo, que lo amo mas que a mi planeta, a mi familia que a mi misma, pero por lo menos tengo el cosuelo de que entre el y esa tal mariel solo hay una amistad, que lo del compromiso es una mentira. Entonces aun tengo el camino libre, aunque e de ser franca, la forma en que se comporta con esa chica me dan celos, y además estoy segura que esa chica la he visto en algún lado.  
  
A la mañana siguiente: El ruido de las actividades cotidianas del servicio del castillo se escuchaba por todos los castillos de este. Van se encontraba arreglándose para ir a desayunar, cuando termino salio de su habitación y justo cuando el salia se encontro a mariel fuera. Van: buen dia mariel como amaneciste. Mariel: mejor, algo cansada, pero estoy bien. Van: que bueno, aunque aun estas palida. Van se acerco a mariel y tomo su cara por la barbilla y la observo, su tono de piel aun no regresaba a su color original, aunque por su palidez pudo notar mejor como las mejillas de esta se enrojecieron en cuanto el la toco. De pronto de la habitación de al lado salio hitomi presenciando toda la escena, van se separo de mariel y esta solo bajo la mirada. Van: buenos dias hitomi. Hitomi: buenos dias van. Van: mira deja te presento a mariel. Mariel volteoa a ver a hitomi, ella era muy bella pero sentia conocerla de algun lado. Mariel se acerco a hitomi y la saludo de mano, lo mismo hizo hitomi. Mariel: mucho gusto. Hitomi: igualmente. Marile: claro, tu eres la chica del centro. 


	10. capitulo10

Capitulo anterior. Van: mira deja te presento a mariel. Mariel volteoa a ver a hitomi, ella era muy bella pero sentia conocerla de algun lado. Mariel se acerco a hitomi y la saludo de mano, lo mismo hizo hitomi. Mariel: mucho gusto. Hitomi: igualmente. Marile: claro, tu eres la chica del centro.  
  
Capitulo 10: viviendo en el pasado.  
  
Hitomi se quedo callada de pronto recordo a aquella chica con la que habia chocada hacia un poco mas del mes. Hitomi: cierto tu eres esa chica. Van: veo que ya se conocian. Mariel: bueno tanto asi como conocernos pues no, pero fijate que el dia en que llege aquí yo y ella chocamos en el centro comercial, que casualidad no crees. Van: si es una enorme casualidad. Hitomi: "claro es ella, y ahora que recuerdo cuando yo toque su mano tuve una visión de ella rodeada de plumas y con alas, que significaría eso, acaso me avisaba que ella estaría en fanelia acompañada de van." Van: bueno chicas ya es hora de ir a almorzar lo mejor será que platiquen mientras caminamos. Los tres se fueron al comedor ya todos estaban ahí, van llego y saco las sillas tanto de mariel como de hitomi, ambas se sentaron a los lados de van. Allen: "pero que afortunado de seguro el esta interesado en esa chica, pero que vas a hacer ahora van, hitomi a regresado". Merle: "pero que le pasa a esa intrusa, tiene demasiada confianza con mi amo van". Van: "o dios, puedo sentir casi todo lo que estan pensando cada uno de los que se encuentran en esta mesa". Mariel: "debes estar feliz van, por fin ella regreso a ti, pero y yo, y yo que ago con este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti". Hitomi: "por fin estoy aquí a tu lado van, te juro que por nada del mundo me separare de ti, nunca mas". El ambiente era muy tenso todos estaban callados hasta que la princesa kana comenzó la platica.  
  
Kana: pero chicos que les pasa parece un funeral, deberían estar platicando de tantas cosas, tienen tanto tiempo sin verse, ademas mariel tu no eres asi, siempre platicas y ahora estas muy seria. Allen: cierto, y digame señorita mariel que es lo que usted hace en su planeta. Mariel: bueno yo estudio. Allen: y que estudia, si se puede saber. Mariel: arquitectura. Millerna: arquitectura???? Mariel: si. Kana: ami tambien me sorprendio que ella estudiase arquitectura. Hitomi: bueno en nuestro planeta las carreras pueden ser tanto para hombres como para mujeres, no hay limitaciones. Kana: no me digas que tu eres del mismo planeta de ella. Hitomi: si. Kana: acaso tu eres la chica que estuvo aquí hace 6 años, durante la guerra de zaibach. Hitomi: si, asi fue. Kana: sabes hace apenas 3 días que estábamos hablando de ti. Y sabes creo que es una desgracia que van ya este comprometido, porque por lo que se tu y el estaban enamorados. Todos quedaron impactados por lo dicho por kana, hitomi se habia enrojecido un poco, van al igual que hitomi estaba desagusto, ademas de que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar no le agradaba que mariel estubiera presente en esa platica. Allen por su lado estaba divertido, el ver a van metido en una situación muy incomoda era realmente divertido para el. Nadie respondio a la pregunta de kana, pero gracias a Millerna todos pudieron salir de tan compormetedora situación. Millerna: bueno chicos esas son cosas del pasado, hay que recordarlas pero no vivir en ellas, no creen. Hitomi: es verdad, de cualquier modo lo pasado, pasado, y hay que vivir el presente siempre pensando en el futuro. Allen: una frase muy sabía hitomi. Asi pasaron toda la tarde platicando del pasdo, de lo que fue y nunca mas podra ser, de lo que habían echo en tanto tiempo de separación, y algunas otras cosas mas, dentro de la platica habia dos personas que no encajaban en nada de la conversación, kana se sentia incomoda ya que nada de lo que ellos decian conocia, y mariel por su pate aparte de no saber nada de lo que se estaba hablando le incomodaba la presencia de hitomi, la forma en que van la miraba, como le hablaba, como recordaban todas las aventuras que tuvieron. La noche llego todos se retiraron a dormir, van por su lado fe hacia el jardin superior del castillo, la luna estaba hermosa, su resplandor era como el del sol. Van: tantas cosas que he vivido, y todo por ti. Van se quedo mirando la luna fantasma, la culpaba de las cosas buenas y malas que le habian pasado en su vida. Una serie de escenas pasaba por su mente cuando fue a la luna fantasma y conoció a hitomi, cuando conocieron a allen, las peleas que tubo contra zaibach, tatas cosas, y después la llegada de mariel, su forma de ser, la forma en que lograba hacerlo reir, cada escena con ella eran de gran diversión. Entre sus pensamientos nunca se percato de la presencia de hitomi, ella habia seguido a van hasta el jardin superior, ella queria hablar con el, aunque habian hablado aun tenian un tema pendiente, lentamente se acerco y con una voz baja y tenue lo llamo por su nombre. Hitomi: van.  
  
Van reacciono ante la voz de esta y rápidamente volteo hacia ella.  
  
Van: hitomi, que sorpresa, que haces aquí.  
  
Hitomi: bueno, esque yo, pues queria hablar con tigo  
  
Van: y de que si se puede saber.  
  
Hitomi: bueno es sobre ti y sobre mi.  
  
Mientras esta decia eso se sentaba en una pequeña banca que se encontraba cercana. Van se acerco y se cento junto a ella.  
  
Van: y que es exactamente lo que quieres hablar.  
  
Hitomi: bueno yo, lo que pasa es que, ya no quiero andarme por rodeo, eso me costo mucho antes y no quiero repetir el mismo herror de hace 6 años.  
  
Van: y cual fue tu error?  
  
Hitomi: haberme ido, haberte dejado, haber preferido mi planeta antes que a ti.  
  
Van: ---  
  
Hitomi: tu bien sabes porque he regresado. Yo nunca te he podido olvidar, nunca te deje de amar, y ahora que estoy aquí quiero que lo sepas, no quiero que se den malos entendidos como antes.  
  
Van: hitomi.  
  
Hitomi se abalanzó hacia este y lo beso en los labios, van al principio no reacciono, pero después correspondió al beso. 


	11. capitulo11

Hitomi: tu bien sabes porque he regresado. Yo nunca te he podido olvidar, nunca te deje de amar, y ahora que estoy aquí quiero que lo sepas, no quiero que se den malos entendidos como antes.  
  
Van: hitomi.  
  
Hitomi se abalanzó hacia este y lo beso en los labios, van al principio no reacciono, pero después correspondió al beso.  
  
Capitulo 11: confesiones  
  
Mientras van besaba a hitomi algunas imágenes de mariel venían a su mente, en especial cuando el la beso en ese mismo lugar. Algo en el hizo que se separara de hitomi, esta de inmediato sintió un rechazo de parte de van.  
  
Van: hitomi, creo que nos estamos apresurando.  
  
Hitomi: apresurando, pero si yo he esperado durante 6 años.  
  
Van: si, pero creo que las cosas han cambiado y que ya no son como antes.  
  
Hitomi: te refieres a que tu ya no me amas.  
  
Van: no, no es eso.  
  
Hitomi: entonces que es.  
  
Van: hitomi, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere por esto, pero, ahora no se si es lo que yo quería, tantas veces te maldije amándote por haberte ido de mi lado, tantas veces te odie con todo el corazón por que por tu culpa mi vida nunca volvió a ser la misma, y ahora llegas y crees que todo es igual, que nada ha cambiado, que yo sigo aquí esperando a que regreses, y lo que yo siento ¿Qué?, yo nunca me atrevía a cambiar tu vida, y tu la cambias cada vez que te veo, y creo que lo mejor será darnos tiempo, acostumbrarnos de nuevo a nosotros.  
  
Hitomi: te comprendo y van si te he esperado durante 6 años, ahora que estoy aquí tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.  
  
Van se quedo callado unos momentos y depuse se retiro del lugar.  
  
Hitomi: "van, creo que te he hecho tanto daño, peor quiero recuperar todo lo que perdimos, y si lo que me pides es tiempo yo te dare todo el tiempo que quieras".  
  
Hitomi salo casi detrás de van, pero este camino demasiado rapido y bajo las escaleras muy deprisa.  
  
Justo cuando van iba a dar vuelta para entrar a el área de habitaciones choco con una persona, aunque al principio ni siquiera lo vio y siguió caminando.  
  
Van: disculpe.  
  
Mariel: van te sientes bien.  
  
Van al escuchar la voz de mariel volteo de inmediato.  
  
Van: disculpa no te vi.  
  
Mariel.: no hay cuidado, peor enserio te sientes bien.  
  
Van: si porque lo preguntas.  
  
Mariel: bueno, es que te ves mal.  
  
Van: me conoces muy bien verdad.  
  
Mariel: pues algo.  
  
Van: vas al jaridin?  
  
Mariel: si, estoy algo aburrida.  
  
Van: ven mejor vamos al otro jardin.  
  
Mariel: esta bien.  
  
Ambos se fueron en dirección contraria, hitomi bajo las escalera y volteo hacia las habitaciones y lo primero que vio fue a van junto a mariel platicando muy amenamente, van se veía contento y mariel tambien. Hitomi se quedo helada al parecer van era mas feliz con esa chica que con ella.  
  
Hitomi: "van acaso es ella la razon por lo que todo cambio."  
  
Mientras tranto en el jardín.  
  
Van: y se puede saber a que te dirigías al jardin.  
  
Mariel: bueno estaba aburrida y fui a tu habitación pero nadie me respondió, así que pensé que estarías en el jardín como siempre.  
  
Van: pero cuanto me conoces.  
  
Mariel: pues para tener un mes y medio aquí esta bien.  
  
Van: si tienes razon.  
  
Mariel: ademas tu tambien me conoces mucho.  
  
Van: eso crees.  
  
Mariel: si. Van te puedo hacer una pregunta.  
  
Van: claro, cual.  
  
Mariel: eres feliz.  
  
Van: claro, porque no tendria que serlo.  
  
Mariel: imagino que tu felicidad es porque hitomi regreso.  
  
Van se quedo callado, pensando en lo que mariel le había dicho, ser feliz porque hitomi había regresado, pero no era así, el había sido feliz desde antes desde que mariel había llegado, ella había traído alegría a su vida, y ahora ella estaba preguntándole si su motivo de felicidad era hitomi cuando ella era su razon de felicidad.  
  
Van: porque lo preguntas.  
  
Mariel: bueno como se que tu la amas, pues debes estar feliz de que ella haya regresado.  
  
Van: pues la mera verdad ya no se, hitomi fue alguien muy especial para mi pero el tiempo cambia las cosas, los sentimientos, todo.  
  
Mariel: entonces tu ya no la amas.  
  
Van: no lo se.  
  
Mariel: ya veo.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio un instante, cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes que tenían mucho que ver.  
  
Mariel: sabes últimamente e sentido que mi tiempo en gaea esta por terminar.  
  
Van: porque lo dices.  
  
Van se quedo asustado mariel queria regresar a su planeta, pero el no queria que ella regresara, una vez mas la historia se repetia. Al parecer la luna fantasma estaba destinada a queitarla todo lo que el puede querer.  
  
Mariel: es un presentimiento que tengo.  
  
Van: y tu quieres regresar a tu planeta.  
  
Mariel: no te niego que tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi papa, a mis amigos, pero no quisiera regresar tan pronto. Porque aquí.  
  
Mariel se quedo callada sin terminara la frase.  
  
Van: porque aquí ¿Qué?  
  
Van veia a mariel de una forma intrigante, mariel nunca tenia miedo a decir lo que pensaba y ahora ella estaba tratando de esquibar lo que habia iniciado.  
  
Mariel bajo la mirada había estado apunto de confesarle que su motivo de quedarse era el, y ahora ella estaba en un camino sin salida, o mas bien con una sola salida.  
  
Mariel: porque aquí estas tu.  
  
Van se quedo sorprendido por la respuesta de ella, no supo que responder simplemente la miraba y pudo ver como aquella mariel valiente sin miedo a decir lo que sentia habia regresado.  
  
Mariel: van se que puede sonar estupido pero, en este tiempo yo me enamore de ti como nunca antes lo habia echo. Se que este amor no es correspondido pero, no quiero irme de este planeta sin que tu lo sepas, no te pido que me des esperanzas, porque tengo muy claro que con la llegada de hitomi todo acabo. Pero si tu eres feliz con ella lo seré.  
  
Van estaba sorprendido mariel le habia confesado estar enamorada de el y ademas daba todo por terminado por la llegada de hitomi. Y el no sabia que decir todo su mundo habia cambiado, habia dado un giro de 180 grados estaba muy confundido y lo unico que el sabia es que no queria que ella se fuera, no queria separarse de ella, pero en cuanto a sus sentimientos estaba demasiado confuso, y ella estaba ahí sentada a un lado con la mirada hacia el piso sus manos entrelazadas y algunos mechones de cabello sobre su cara de pronto un pequeño resplandor salio de sus ojos, una pequeña lagrima que rapidamente seco con su mano, y el solamente mirandola, era una tortura algo en el le decia que no podia cometer el mismo error de hacia 6 años pero no sabia que hacer y su unica reaccion fue la de abrazarla, mariel se sorprendio por la reaccion de van, era algo que ella nunca habia esperado pero se sentia tan bien estar rodeada por los brazos de van, sentir como el rostro de van se colocaba en su cuello resguardandose de todo, y de pronto pudo escuchar un la voz de van muy tenue.  
  
Van: por favor no me dejes. Dame tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos.  
  
Esas palabras fueron como una tormenta en el corazon de mariel, el habia pedido que no lo dejara, que le diera tiempo para aclararce, acaso es sentia algo por ella y aun no sabia que. Ante la situación la unica reaccion de esta hacia van fua responder al abrazo que este le habia brindado. Respondiendo en una voz igual de tenue a la petición de van.  
  
Mariel: te dejare hasta el día en que tu me lo pidas. 


	12. capitulo12

Van: por favor no me dejes. Dame tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos.

Esas palabras fueron como una tormenta en el corazon de mariel, el habia pedido que no lo dejara, que le diera tiempo para aclararce, acaso es sentia algo por ella y aun no sabia que. Ante la situación la unica reaccion de esta hacia van fua responder al abrazo que este le habia brindado. Respondiendo en una voz igual de tenue a la petición de van.

Mariel: te dejare hasta el día en que tu me lo pidas.

CAPITULO 12: SEPARACIÓN.

Tanto van como mariel estaban muy a gusto abrazados pero ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia de un tercero en el mismo jardin, unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas observaban la escena con atención en esos ojos se podia reflejar como su corazon se habia roto en miles de pedazos difíciles de recoger. Al no poder soportar tanto dolor salio corriendo del lugar sin disimular su presencia, tanto van como mariel se percataron de la salida de hitomi van trato de ir tras de hitomi pero una delgada mano lo detuvo, y este se quedo en su lugar.

Mariel: van.

Van no respondió solo se quedo viendo hacia donde se había ido hitomi, era obvio que hitomi había visto todo, y lo que mas le debió haber dolido era que hacia poco el le había dicho que no sabia que era lo que sentía por ella y unos instantes después ella lo vio abrazado de mariel pidiéndole tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos. Mariel por su parte se sentia mal al ver como van estaba entre el la espada y la pared por su culpa era algo que ella no resistía asi que se levanto de su asiento y se retiro del lugar, van trato de detenerla pero no lo logro. Al ver como las dos chicas que el mas queria se habian separado de el callo sobre la banca en la que habia estado junto a mariel y se quedo meditando un instante.

Van: ahora si que la regaste, mientras que a una le dices que no sabes que sientes por ella, a la otra le pides tiempo para aclarar tus sentimientos.

Esto lo dijo en voz alta sin percatarce que otra persona se encontraba detrás de el.

valla van nunca pensé verte envuelto en problemas de faldas.

Van volteo y observo a un chico mas grande que el de edad, cabellera larga y rubia con un traje azul.

Van: Allen. Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí.

Allen: lo suficiente para darme cuenta que tu corazón pertenece a dos mujeres. Pero sabes yo me percate de esto desde anoche cuando mariel se perdio y la encontraste desmayada.

Van: ya no se allen, es tan difícil.

Allen: y dimelo a mi que siempre he pasado por esto. Aunque dejame decirte que tienes mucha suerte porque ambas chicas te aman y las dos son muy bellas.

Van: y por lo mismo tengo este problema, porque yo no quiero causarles daño.

Allen: en el amor siempre hay lesionados. Que ya no recuerdas hace 6 años cuando hitomi pensaba estar enamorada de mi, y tu sufriste demasiado.

Van: porque lo sufrí no quiero que nadie mas lo sufra y menos por mi culpa.

Allen: Pero de cualquier manera las estas haciendo sufrir y es mejor que le quites este sufrimiento a una que se lo dejes a las dos. Pero ahora la pregunta es quien seguira sufriendo y quien sera feliz.

Van: no lo se. No se que siento, no se que hacer.

Allen: pues mas te vale que lo averigües rápido si no quieres quedarte sin nada.

Van: y como le ago allen, como le ago para saber a quien amo.

Allen: eso tu solo tienes que saberlo.

Todo estaba tranquilo la noche era bella las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca la tranquilidad que se sentia era unica, no habia ningún ruido ya que era muy noche y todos se habian retirado a dormir. Van seguia en el jardin sentado a un lado de una fuente, los recuerdos de mariel y hitomi invadian su cabeza, de pronto una gran explosion se sintio en las orillas del reino, un ruido muy penetrante se dejo escuchar sobre toda fanelia, van corrio hacia un mirador del castillo para ver que era lo que ocurría, de pronto pudo observar que en las entradas de fanelia habia fuego y mucha destrucción, el ruido de los gritos de panico de la gente se dejaron escuchar, todos empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones, allen llego al lugar donde se encontraba van.

Allen: que pasa van.

Van: nos están atacando.

Allen. Que, esto es imposible.

Van: ire a preparar las tropas

Van salio correindo hacia los angares donde se encontraban los gaimelefs muchos soldados se encontraban ya alistando sus robots de batalla.

Van: chicos ya estan listos.

-si su majestad.

Van corrio hacia el templo de escaflowne al parecer todo había comenzado una vez mas. Cuando paso por el jardin se encontro con todos sus amigos que lo esperaban para saber que era lo que pasaba.

Merle: amo van que esta pasando.

Van: al parecer nos atacan. Ire por escaflowne.

Hitomi: que?. Pero si la guerra ya termino.

Mariel corrio detraz de van hacia el templo, van rapidamente entro a este y subio hacia la plataforma para llamar de nuevo a escaflowne y justo como hacia 6 años escaflowne regreso y junto a el un pequeño cofre con el corazon de dragon, cuando van iba subir a escaflowne mariel lo detubo.

Mariel: que vas a hacer.

Van: ire a pelear, si mi reino esta siendo atacado yo tengo que defenderlo.

Mariel: pero tu vida correría peligro.

Van: no sera la primera ni la ultima vez.

En eso allen entro al templo de escaflowne.

Van: allen llebate a todos de aquí y si es necesario escapen hacia asturia.

Mariel: que?. Y tu crees que te dejaremos solo.

Allen: señorita mariel lo mejor sera hacer caso a lo que van dice.

Mariel: pero como puedes decir eso, no podemos dejarlo solo, debemos ayudarlo.

Van bajo de escaflowne y se paro frente a mariel y la tomo de los hombros.

Van: mariel, me seran de mas ayuda si estan seguros, de lo contrario yo me sentire inseguro y no podre pelear, por eso te pido que te vallas con allen, no te preocupes yo me reunire con ustedes.

Mariel: pero van.

Van callo a mariel poniendo su dedo en los labios de esta, después la abrazo y se separo de ella entregándosela a allen para que la llevara con los de más. Y este subio a escaflowne y tomo el corazon del dragon introduciendolo en el pecho de escaflowne y abriendo la cabina para después entrar en esta.

Mientras tanto allen saco a mariel del templo, esta estaba con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Allen: chicos vamos al crucero los pondre a salvo y después regresare a ayudarle a van.

Todos siguieron a allen y entraron al crucero que levanto el vuelo con todos adentro, desde el crucero se podia observar como gran parte de fanelia era destruida por las llamas de pronto el grito de merle se escucho.

Merle: es mi amo van y escaflowne.

Mariel: van, donde, donde esta?.

Hitomi: si es el, y escaflowne.

Todos podian observar como van se dirigia a la zona de batalla, al parecer estaban siendo atacados por gaimelefs negros de formas extrañas, todos ellos tenian lanza llamas y quemaban la cuidad. Van rapidamente entro a la batalla derrotando a varios de sus oponentes, de pronto un gaimelef el mas grande de todos se le enfrento primero le lanzo un golpe a la cara el cual van pudo esquivar con dificultad, después con la espada quiso defenderse pero el gaimelef negro ataco primero causando que van callera al suelo, rapidamente se levanto pero el gaimelef negro tomo ventaja de la caida de van, una vez mas van ataco al melef negro causando que este se tambaleara un poco el melef negro hizo un movimiento muy rapido atacando de sorpresa a van el cual callo de nuevo.

Hitomi: ese melef va a matarlo, hay que regresar.

Mariel: noooo.

Mariel estaba pegada a uno de los cristales del cuzero, su desesperación era enorme igual que la de hitomi y merle, esta no podia aceptar que van estubiera en peligro, pudo observar que el melef negro al ver a van en el suelo lo ataco con la espada justo donde se encontraba la cabina que contenia a van, la desesperación de mariel aumento y grito a todo lo que pudo, de pronto una luz rosada la rodeo a ella y a escaflowne todo se perdio en el brillo de la luz y cuando todo regreso a la normalidad tanto mariel como van y escaflowne habian desaparecido.

Merle: que, que fue lo que paso?

Hitomi: no lo se.

Millerna: mariel no esta.

Allen: tampoco esta escaflowne.

Kana: a donde fueron.

Allen: esa luz, era como la que transportaba a hitomi a su planeta.

Hitomi: si, pero ahora transporto a mariel y van.

Merle: a donde los habra llevado.

Hitomi: talvez a algun lugar cercano, o a la luna fantasma.

De pronto uno de los hombres de allen entro desesperado.

-señor allen las tropas enemigas derrotaron las tropas de fanelia, tenemos que irnos de aquí si no queremos morir.

Allen: entonces que esperas a toda velocidad iremos a asturia.

Mintras tanto en un lugar desconocido escaflowne, van y mariel aparecieron en un prado desabitado. Van salio de escaflowne y se enontro a mariel tirada en el suelo, este corrio hacia ella y la hizo reaccionar.

Van: mariel despierta, mariel.

Mariel poco a poco abrio los ojos y vio a van esta de inmediato lo abrazo.

Mariel: van, estas bien, no te paso nada, no te hizo nada ese robot.

Van: no te preocupes no me paso nada. Pero ahora el problema es donde nos encontramos.

Mariel: que fue eso, fue como la luz que me rodeo cuando llege a gaea.

Van: si esa fue. Dime reconoces algo de aquí, sabes si esta es la luna fantasma.

Mariel miro a su alrededor, el lugar estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, vio el cielo y se dio cuenta que esa era la tierra, sorprendida se paro y trato de buscar algo que fuera conocido para ella, de pronto vio una calle y corrio hacia esta vio el nombre de la calle y supo que estaba cerca de su casa volteo hacia donde van y vio una fuente, justo la fuente donde ella habia sido transportada a gaea, corrio hacia van y lo abrazo.

Mariel: estamos en mi planeta.

Van: que, esta es la luna fantasma.

Mariel: si, y muy cerca de aquí esta mi casa.

Van: pero y que aremos, tenemos que regresar a gaea.

Mariel: y como.

Van: con escaflowne.

Van subio a escaflowne y trato hacerlo dragon pero este no reaccionaba, nunca pudo hacer que moviera una sola parte, ya desesperado bajo de escaflowne y se dirguio a mariel

Van: escaflowne no funciona, ahora que aremos

Mariel: porque no vamos a mi casa y tratas de hacerlo funcionar aya.

Van: y como lo llevaremos a tu casa.

Mariel: no lo se.

Van se quedo pensativo, estaba en un gran problema, su reino habia sido atacado, el había perdido la batalla contra el melef negro, y ahora estaba en la luna fantasma y escaflowne no funcionaba. Mariel se acerco a ver a escaflowne ella nunca habia visto algo asi era tan imponente, era enorme, y ademas era el mismo que ella habia visto aquella noche cuando se desmayo en el jardin. Todo estab tan confuso, como llevarian a escaflowne a su casa, y lo peor como lo arreglarian. De pronto un resplandor salio del pecho de escaflowne y rodeo a mariel, todo el lugar se ilumino y escaflowne desaparecio. Van corrio hacia mariel para ver que nada le hubiera pasado, mariel estaba en shock de pronto reacciono y se desequilibro callendo al suelo.

Van: mariel estas bien.

Mariel: si estoy bien, pero escaflowne donde esta.

Van: no lo se.

Mariel se toco el pecho algo raro estaba en el de pronto vio como un dije

Rosa en forma de lagrima se encontraba sobre su pecho.

Mariel: pero que es esto.

Van obserbo el dije era identico al que hitomi le habia dado pero porque tenia mariel uno, y porque justo cuando escaflowne habia desaparecido. Todo era tan raro.

Mariel: que te pasa van.

Van. Esque ese dije se parece al que hitomi me dio, pero porque tienes tu uno.

Mariel: no lo se, van y si escaflowne es este dije.

Van: a que te refieres.

Mariel: bueno cuando escaflowne desaparecio una luz me rodeo y senti como un golpe en mi pecho y después este dije aparecio.

Van: pero eso seria imposible.

Mariel: pues eso no lo se.

Van: ahora si que aremos.

Mariel: es mejor que vallamos a mi casa, descansemos y depuse veremos como regresar.

Van: esta bien.

Ambos caminaron por una calle algo larga para después girar por una pequeña calle y llegar a una cerrada ahí se encontraba una casa de lo mas elegante, era blanca con un enorme jardin que separaba la entrada enrejada con la entrada principal. Mariel toco un intercomunicador que se enconraba en la puerta, y una voz salio de este, van se asusto por la voz dentro de la cajita, pero para mariel era completamente normal.

si diga.

Mariel: saiki, soy yo mariel.

Saiki: señorita mariel, deje le habro la puerta.

La puerta se abrio de inmediato y mariel entro, van al contrario se quedo paralizado, al verlo mariel lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta el interior de la casa, ya en la entrada de la casa una señora de edad avanzada esperaba para recibir a mariel. Mariel al ver a saiki parada en la puerta corrio hacia esta y la abrazo, saiki se impresiono por tal gesto de cariño.

Saiki: mi niña mariel porque llegas asi, pareciera que tienes meses sin verme.

Ya me estaba preocupando saliste desde la mañana y ya es muy tarde, ya queria mandar al chofer por ti a la escuela.

Mariel se separo de saiki al parecer en la tierra no habia pasado el tiempo y todo seguia igual, todos creian que ella regresaba del colegio cuando en verdad ella habia estado durante un mes en fanelia.

Saki: mi niña pero que te pasa, estas algo extraña, y dime porque tienes esas ropas tan extrañas.

Mariel volteo a ver las ropas, era un vestido de fanelia y era obvio que par su nana fuera raro.

Saki: pero mi niña ahora si que me sorprende, no has dicho nada desde que llegaste. Y dime quien es ese muchacho que te acompaña.

Mariel: que a si, mira nana el es van un amigo y se quedara dormir aquí, tubo problemas en su casa y le dije que podia quedarse aquí.

Saki: pero mi niña y si tu padre se enfada.

Mariel: pero el esta de viaje.

Saki: si pero regresara en 1 dia, que ya no recuerdas.

Mariel: pero espero que en un dia ya todo este solucionado.

Saki: bueno en ese caso no habra problema, pero por favor pasen ya es muy tarde y hace algo de frio afuera.

Tanto van como mariel entraron a la casa, van se quedo impresionado, la casa de mariel era muy grande y bella, no tan grande como el castillo pero para ella no ser una princesa la casa era bastante grande, el interior de la casa era hermoso, todos los muros eran blancos, habia varias figuras de cuerpos humanos en tonos blancos, varios candiles y unas escaleras bastante elegantes.

Saki: joven van desea tomar algo.

Van volteo con algo de sorpresa el estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran su majestad, rey, etc.. pero joven era como denigrarlo, pero por su situación en aquel planeta no era momento de ponerse a arreglar pequeños asuntos como su posición.

Van. A no gracias.

Mariel: van ven te enseñare tu habitación.

Mariel: tomo de la mano a van y lo dirigio hacia la 2ª planta de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones, caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta.

Marie: mira aquí sera tu habitación, no es tan lujosa como la de fanelia pero sirve para lo mismo.

Van: no te preocupes.

Ambos entraron a la habitación la cual era muy amplia una cama enorme, un armario muy grande y su baño.

Mariel: que te parece.

Van: muy bien.

Mariel: van tu sabes porque aquí no paso el tiempo, mi nana me trata como si yo nunca me hubiera ido a gaea.

Van: no lo se mariel.

Mariel: bueno te dejo para que descases, y mañana hablaremos, esta bien.

Van: esta bien.

Mariel salio de la habitación de van y se dirigio a la suya, se metio a dar un baño y salio con una pijama color azul, su nana la esperaba sentada en la cama para cepillarle el cabello. Mariel ya habia olvidado aquel ritiual que todas las noches tenia con su nana, cada noche desde que ella era pequeña al salir de bañar su nana le cepillaba el cabello y muchas veces platicaban sobre cualquer tema, mas que su nana era su amiga, o su madre.

Saki: mi niña parece muy cansada, que tubo mucho que hacer en el colegio.

Mariel: a, pues si, tuve entrenamiento.

Mariel se fue hacia la cama y se sentó a un lado de su nana para que esta le cepillara el pelo.

Saki: tiene un poco maltratado el cabello, que raro anoche yo lo vi perfecto.

Mariel: debe ser por los entrenamientos de hoy.

Saki: lo bueno que mañana es sabado y no tendra que ir a la escuela.

Mriel: a si.

Saki: y dime mi niña ese joven, van, es de tu escuela.

Mariel: a que, pues si.

Saki: y dime te gusta verdad.

Mariel: porque lo dices nana.

Saki: se te nota en los ojos.

Mariel: a que te refieres

Saki: mi niña te conosco tan bien, tu no le puedes ocultar nada a la vieja saki.

Mariel sonrio un poco dando a entender que saki tenia razon.

Saki: lo vez lo adimitiste. Y dime tu le gustas a el.

La mirada de mariel se entristecio un poco pero después sonrio.

Mariel: nana yo y van solo somos amigos.

Saki: ya veo.

Mariel: nana ya tengo mucho sueño podrias dejarme dormir.

Saki: claro mi niña.

Mariel se acomodo dentro de as sabanas de su cama, saki apago las luces y después le dio un tierno beso en la frente, para después salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Mariel: hace tanto que no estaba aquí.


	13. capitulo13

Mariel: nana yo y van solo somos amigos.

Saki: ya veo.

Mariel: nana ya tengo mucho sueño podrias dejarme dormir.

Saki: claro mi niña.

Mariel seu acomodo dentro e las sabanas de su cama, saki apago las luces y después le dio un tierno beso en la frente, para después salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Mariel: hace tanto que no estaba aquí.

Capitulo 13: UNA TARDE APARENTEMENTE RELAJADA.

Hitomi: ustedes creen que van este en la luna fantasma.

Merle: pues sea lo que sea es mejor a que mi amo van hubiera muerto por causa de ese melef negro.

Millerna: lo que me da curiosidad es que esa chica tiene poderes parecidos a los tuyos hitomi.

Merle: acaso todos las personas de la luna fantasma tienen esos poderes.

Hitomi: claro que no.

Allen: pues lo mejor sera que llegemos a asturia y nos pongamos a salvo, de cualquier modo no podemos hacer nada, si van y mariel aun se encuentran aquí deseguo trataran de llegar a asturia y si se fueron a la luna fantasma nosotros no podemos llegar a ellos.

Mientras tanto en la lunat fantasma el amanecer hacia presencia, todo el lugar era iluminado por los rayos del sol, mariel desperto con los primeros rayos del sol, volteo hacia todos lados y encontró su habitación tal y como la recordaba, era como si todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido un sueño, si no fuera porque van se encontraba en su casa ella diria que todo fue u sueño. Rapidamente al recordar que van se encontraba en su casa se levanto se metio al baño se metio a la ducha salio se cambio, se puso una falda azul con una playera blanca con algunos detalles azules, su cabello lo cepillo y lo acomodo en una media coleta con algunos mechones sueltos. Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de van pero no encontro nada, asi que rapidamente fue a buscar a su nana para que le dijera donde estaba van, bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina.

Mariel: nana, nana, donde estas.

Saki: mi niña, aquí a un lado de la estufa.

Mariel: nana, sabes donde esta van.

Saki: a ese chico, se levanto muy temprano y se fue al jardin.

Mariel: en el jardin?

Saki: si mi niña.

Mariel: gracias, ya voy a buscarlo.

Mariel salio de la cocina y se dirijio al jardin camino un poco hasta llegar a un kiosco donde se encontraba van sentado.

Mariel: van, estas bien.

Van: mariel, si estoy bien, solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que mi reino fue invadido y que toda mi gente fue atacada.

Mariel: van no te preocupes ya encontraremos la forma de regresar.

Van: tu regresaras?.

Mariel: claro, o tu ya no quieres que yo regrese.

Van: claro que quiero que regreses.

Mariel: entonces no se diga mas en cuento podamos regresaremos los dos a gaea. Pero por mientras vamos a desayunar.

Van: esta bien.

Ambos se fueron a desayunar al comedor de la casa, los sirvientes trataban a mariel como una princesa, mas bien como una hija todos la querían mucho en especial su nana saki.

Ya habiendo desayunado mariel llevo a van hasta su habitación para platicar, ahí estubieron un rato de pronto algunos sonidos de carros y gente que llegaba se pudieron escuhar, la voz de saki llamando a mariel se escucho, esta salio de la habitación.

Saki: mi niña su padre acaba de llegar.

Mariel: que? Enserio.

Mariel se emociono mucho por la noticia, y salio corriendod e la habitación sin avisarle a van, el cual salio después de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala.

Mariel salio corriendo a recibir a su padre y a su madrastra, a el lo recibio con un abrazo y besos y a ella solo la saludo. Ella entro abrazando a su padre, van pudo ver cuanta era la felicidad de mariel ella pertenecia a este planeta no a gaea. Tanto el padre de mariel como la madrastra de ella se quedaron algo impactados por la presencia de van, mariel se percato de la molestia de ambos y lo presento debidamente a su familia.

Mariel: a papa, el es van un amigo, tubo problemas de en su casa y le dije que podria quedarse aquí.

que, pero hija, sus padres deben estar preocupados.

Mariel: no, ellos saben que el esta aquí.

entonces porque no va a su casa.

Mariel: bueno tubo una discusión con su padre, pero en unos dias el regresara, pero deja eso a un lado quisiera hablar con tigo de algo muy importante.

- bueno si tu lo dices, y en cuanto a lo que quieres decirme puede ser al rato quiero darme un baño.

Mariel: si claro. Bueno los dejo.

Mariel tomo a van por el brazo y lo subio por las escaleras, van solo pudo decir compermiso ya que no se esperaba tal accion de mariel. Ya arriba en la habitación de mariel ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama.

Mariel: y que te parece que le diga toda la verdad a mi padre.

Van: pues me parece lo mejor pero crees que te crea.

Mariel: pues are el intento.

Después de un rato mariel salio de la habitación para buscar a su padre el cuan se encontraba en el estudio haciendo una llamada telefonica, llego y se sento en una silla frente a su padre, este se apresuro y rapidamente estubo desocupado para atender a mariel.

y dime hija que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme. Se trata de ese chico, el tal van.

Mariel: bueno en parte si.

ya me o imaginaba el y tu son novios.

Mariel: no claro que no, no es eso lo que yo queria platicar con tigo.

entonces.

Mariel: bueno se que lo que te voy a decir es increíble pero es verdad.

Mariel comenzo a platicar todo sobre gaea y como conocio a van su padre se quedaba mas asombrado por lo que le platicaba estaba realmente asombrado.

Mientras tanto en asturias.

Merle: hitomi porque estas tan triste.

Hitomi: hay merle si supieras

Merle: pues no lo sabre si tu no me lo dices. Es sobre van verdad, no te preocuper el estara aquí en poco tiempo y estaras de nuevo con el.

Hitomi: no es tan facil como piensas.

Merle: y porque no, si tu le dices lo que sientes ya no existira ningun problema.

Hitomi: merle eso ya lo hice.

Merle: entonces cual es el problema.

Hitomi: pues es alta, blanca, cabellera negra y larga, ojos azules y se llama mariel.

Merle: que????? Estas diciendo que mi amo van esta interesado en esa chica.

Hitomi: asi es.

Merle: si es por lo de que estan comprometidos ya sabemos que es mentira y que solo son amigos.

Hitomi: no merle no es por eso.

Merle: entonces.

Hitomi: es que el otro dia yo vi cuando ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de el.

Merle: y cual es el problema mi amo van te quiere a ti.

Hitomi: de eso yo no estoy tan segura porque el le dijo a ella que no se fuera que se quedara con el que le diera tiempo para aclarar sus sentmientos.

Merle: pero eso es imposible. Como puede ser que el ame a esa chica cuando te a amado a ti por tanto tiempo.

En la tierra.

-pero esto es imposible mariel, todo eso es un locura.

Mariel: no papa todo es verdad.

-como va a ser verdad, ese chico el tal van a causado que tu estes convencida de estas locuras pero ya no mas ese chico no se acercara mas a ti.

Mariel: que? Pero papa como puede ser posible.

El padre de mariel se levanto de su aciento y salio de la habitación hacia la habitación de van, mariel selevanto tras de el y lo siguió, cuando el padre de mariel llego a la habitación de van este se sorprendio.

tu muchacho tienes que marcharte de aquí, y no quiero que vuelvas a ver a mi hija, entendiste.

Van: pero porque.

Mariel: padre no puedes hacer esto.

hija no se que signifique para ti este chico pero todo lo que me dijiste no puede ser posible y si este chico es la razon entonces tiene que alejarce de ti.

Mariel: pero papa todo lo que te dije es verdad.

Van: señor se que lo que le dijo su hija pude sonar descabellado pero es la verdad.

a si entonces se supone que tu eres un rey o no.

Van: así es, soy van fanel rey de fanelia.

por favor muchacho no digas mas locuras. Ademas no tienen ninguna forma de comprobar que lo que dicen es cierto, porque yo a ti te veo normal, no eres ningun hombre gato, o pez, eres un chico normal con una imaginación demasiada grande.

Van: si lo que quiere son pruebas pues la tendra.

Tanto mariel como su padre quedaron paralizados por lo que van dijo, mariel no sabia como el demostraria que todo era verdad, en cualquier caso escaflowne era la unica forma de demostrarlo pero el estaba dentro del dije, de pronto vio como van se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta (chicos no crean que trae la misma camisilla roja sin chiste no, el ya es too un rey su vestimenta es una camisa blanca parecida a la de allen y unos pantalones negros de vestir) y de pronto algo en su espalda comenzo a crecer un par de bultos de pronto unas hermosas alas salieron de su espalda, tanto mariel como su padre estaban sorprendidos, mariel aunque conocia a van no sabia nada sobre eso y el padre de mariel su reaccion fue de total desesperación.

Van: esta es suficiente prueba para que nos crea.

no, no puede estarme pasando esto de nuevo. Porque por que a mi.

Mariel: pasarte de nuevo, a que te refieres padre.

alejate de mi, pense que serias normal, que el pasado de tu madre no te afectaria, pero estaba equibocado, tu eres igual que ella.

Mariel: igual que ella, a que te refieres padre.

no te me acerques, tu madre era igual que este chico, yo siempre pese que ella mentia respecto a lo de su origen, a lo de esa tal gaea, pero ahora veo que es verdad, y creo que ese planeta esta reclamando lo que ya una vez perdio.

Mariel: papá. Pero porque nunca antes me dijiste esto.

ya te lo dije pense que serias una chica normal, pero ya veo que no.

Mariel estaba muy alterada su padre le habia confesado que su madre al igual que van era un angel y que provenía de gaea, todo el mundo de mariel daba vueltas nada estaba bien y lo unico que atino a hacer fue salir corriendo de la habitación hasta el jardin, van rapidamente se puso la clamisa y salio corriendo de la habitación tras de mariel, afuera de la casa estaba lloviendo pero eso no le importo a mariel y aun asi salio al jardin justo debajo de un arbol que se encontraba en el centro del jardin. Cuendo llego se dejo caer y se solto a llorar, van llego un poco después y se acerco a ella, esta estaba temblando y llorando van no sabia que hacer solo se acerco y la abrazo para que esta no se sintiera sola.

Van: calmate, no llores por favor.

Mariel: como quieres que no llore si me acabo de enterar que todo lo que yo creía que era mi vida a sido una farza.

Van: pero todo tiene una solucion.

Mariel: pero que no viste como reacciono mi padre, por primera vez en mi vida senti el despercio de mi padre, me ve como un ser diferente.

Van: pero tu eres como el, en todo caso yo soy el ser diferente.

Mariel: yo no soy como el, ni como ninguno otro de este planeta, dime quien en este planeta tiene una madre que es un angel y ademas a viajado a un planeta lejano. Van ya no quiero estar aquí, yo no pertenezco aquí.

Van: no te equibocas, tu perteneces a este lugar.

Mariel: no, yo soy diferente, ya no quiero estar aquí, ya no quiero vivir, ya no.

Mariel se tiro a los brazos de van y se solto a llorar. Mientras tanto el padre de mariel reacciono y recapacito de todo lo que habia echo y rapidamende se dirigio al jardin pero justo cuando estaba en la puerta de salida al jardin una luz rosa rodeo a su hija y a van la luz se hizo cada vez mas brillante hasta que de pronto desparecio, pero junto con ella mariel y van. El padre de mariel corrio hacia el lugar donde se encontraban pero no habia nada.

Tanto van como mariel llegaron a gaea, era un lugar desabitado muy desertico. Van al ver que se enontraban en gaea levanto la mirada para ver exactamente donde se encontraban, al parecer era un lugar cercano al reino del principe chip, eso le daba alegria pero a la vez saber que mariel no se encontraba nada bien lo preocupaba. Este regreso hasta donde mariel y ella ya se habia tranquilizado un poco lentamente se levanto del piso y observo la luna fantasma en el cielo, esto le dio tristeza pero a la vez tranquilidad. Cuando vio que van se acercaba esta trato de cambiar su rostro a uno con menos tristeza y trato de sonreir pero de pronto un replandor los sego el dije estaba brillando y de pronto una luz salio de este y escaflowne aparecio enfrente de ellos, mariel se sorprendio al igual que van, rapidamente observo el dije y su color rosa habia desaparecido era completamente cristalino, como vacio. Mriel rapidmente se lo mostro a van. Sin ningun aviso van subi a escaflowne y este de inmediato reacciono lo convirtió en un dragon y mariel se sorprendio por la metamorfosis de escaflowne ademas ese dragon era identico al de la vision que tubo y ahora todo era claro ella vio un dragon y sobre este un angel de alas blancas, ese era van, van le dio la mano a mariel para que ella subiera esta se percato de esto y tomo la mano de van para después subir y colocarce atrás de van, van levanto el vuelo y esta se desbalancio y se sujeto de la espalda de van.

Van: estas bien.

Mariel: si, solo que no espere ese movimiento.

Van: no te preocupes de aquí en adelante no habra movimientos bruscos.

Mariel: muy bien. Pero a donde vamos.

Van: cerca de aquí esta el castillo del principe chip, iremos ahí.

Asi comenzaron su viaje y después de un rato llegaron a un reino bastante grande, desde las alturas se podian observar pequeñas casas y al finalel castillo del principe chip justo cuando casi llegaban van se percato de la presencia de varios gaimelefs muy parecidos a los que atacaron fanelia, se desvio un poco y aterrizo en un lugar oculto que habia encontrado muy cercano al castillo donde al pareer no habia nadie, cuando bajo se dirigio al castillo, de pronto vio mas gaimelefs negros y entre ellos el melef negro que lo habia derrotado en fanelia, esto sorprendio a van, mariel estaba preocupada ya que tambien reconocio el melef que habia derrotado a van.


	14. capitulo14

Capitulo 14: EL REGRESO A GAEA. UNA NUEVA GUERRA A COMENZADO.

Van y mariel se escondian entre los arbustos que se enontraban cercanos habia varios guardias pero aun asi lograron entrar al castillo, ya dentro trataron de localizar al principe chip, varios guardias salieron de una habitación van supuso que podia ser que en esa habitación se encontrara chip, rapidamente después de los guaridas van y mariel aprovecharon para entrar a la habitación dentro se encontraba un chico de unos 15 años, rubio, ojos azules y tes muy blanca, van se sorprendio el pequeño chip habia crecido demasiado desde la ultima vez que lo vio y su parecido con allen era increíble. Chip por su lado se quedo sin habla por la aparición de van frente a el.

Chip: van, van fanel.

Van: principe chip, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un afectuoso abrazo.

Chip: pero dime que haces aqui, escuche que fanelia fue atacada.

Van: si es verdad, pero la pregunta es quienes son los que manejan esos melef negros que se encuentran en todo tu reino.

Chip: son gente del reino de freck.

Van: freck, pero como es posible, como se atrevieron a atacar mi reino si su princesa se encontraba en mi reino.

Chip: que dices, ellos atacaron tu reino, eso es imposible.

Mariel: pero asi fue. _Mariel se sintio un poco rara se habia metido en la platica de van y ese joven sin nisiquiera presentarce. _ Disculpen mi intromisión.

Van: no discúlpenme a mi por no haberlos presentado antes. Chip ella es mariel, mariel el es el principe chip.

Mariel: mucho gusto.

Chip: igualmente. Tus ropas son muy raras, se parecen a las de hitomi. Dime eres de la luna fantasma.

Mariel: pues si, o almenos eso pensaba.

Van: si ella es de allá, pero sabes algo hitomi tambien esta aquí en gaea, posiblemente en asturia.

Chip: eso es verdad.? que bien, hace tanto que no la veo.

Van: pero dime como esta eso que los melefs que estan afuera son del reino de freck.

Chip: bueno talvez el ataque halla sido por la princesa, porque apenas unas cuantas semanas el rey de freck fue asesinado y medetai su segundo al mando tomo el control.

Van: que??? Pero eso es imposible, nunca nos enteramos de eso.

Chip: yo apenas me entere.

Van: tenemos que ir a asturia, lo mejor sera irnos de noche para que los melefs no nos vean.

Mariel: entonces esperaremos hasta que anochezca.

Asi pasaron un rato hasta que anocheció, ambos chicos se despidieron del principe chip y con cuidado salieron hacia donde escaflowne y fueron hacia asturia.

El viaje fue largo y mariel se fue quedando dormida sujetada de la espalda de van, a este tambien lo estaba venciendo el sueño, pero tenia que llegar ese mismo dia si era posible a asuturia.

Después de un largo rato por fin llegaron a asturia.

Dentro del castillo hitomi se encontraba sentada en su cama, Medel y Millerna se encontraban sentadas a un lado de pronto hitomi sintio una energia conocida, rapidamente se levanto de la cama y salio corriendo de la habitación hacia el jardin, tanto merle como Millerna la siguieron.

Merle: hitomi espera, que es lo que pasa.

Hitomi: es el Merle, ya regreso.

Millerna: quien?

Hitomi: van, es van, a regresado.

Las tres chicas salieron al jardin buscando a van, de pronto pudieron ver descender a escaflowne desde los cielos, sobre escaflowne se encontraba van y detrás de el mariel. Cuando van llego a tierra observo a las tres chicas les dedico una sonrisa y volteo hacia atrás para decirle mariel que habian llegado, pero esta estaba completamente dormida asi que la tomo en brazos y la bajo de escaflowne. Hitomi vio esto y le causo muchisimos celos el ver como el hombre que ella amaba tenia en sus brazos a otra mujer era algo que no soportaria por mucho tiempo.

Van: hola chicas, nos volvemos a ver.

Merle: amo van, que bien que esta a salvo. Pero digame a donde fue.

Van: no me lo vas a creer, estube en la luna fantasma.

Hitomi: estaban en la tierra.

Van: si. Millerna no te importaria darle una habitación a mariel, esta agotada, tubimos un dia difícil.

Millerna: claro, sigueme.

Millerna y van fueron al interior del castillo, mientras tanto hitomi y merle se quedaron afuera.

Hitomi: la odio, es una mosca muerta.

Merle: que dices hitomi.

Hitomi: que no la viste, hay si se quedo dormida y van tiene que cargarla, es una......... no la soporto.

Merle: hitomi calmate no es bueno que van te vea asi.

Hitomi: lo unico que quiero es que van me vea a mi y no a esa.

Merle: valla que estas celosa.

Hitomi: yo no estoy celosa, estoy furiosa.

Van dejo a mariel dormida en una habitación y el se retiro a la habitación que fue asignada para el, esta estaba bastante alejada a la de mariel peor no importaba el castillo era seguro y eso le daba tranquilidad, ademas tenia demasiado sueño, entro a la habitación y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Millerna bajo al jardin donde se encontraban Medel y hitomi. Y las encontro discutiendo.

Millerna: chicas calma, calma, porque discuten.

Merle: pues hitomi que esta que se muere de celos.

Millerna: por mariel

Hitomi: si por quien mas, esa chica es una arrastrada ofrecida.

Millerna: pues a mi me parece una chica muy linda.

Hitomi: Millerna de que lado estas.

Millerna: del lado de la razon. Peor chicas no esten discutiendo aquí afuera sera mejor que se retiren a dormir, de cualquier modo no podran hablar con van porque el ya se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansado.

Hitomi: y de seguro les diste habitaciones juntas.

Millerna: pues no en eso te equibocas, ya que van es un rey le di una habitación digna para el y se encuentra bastante retirada a la de mariel, y muy cercana a la tuya.

Hitomi: que bien.

Las tres chicas se fueron hacia el castillo y cada una se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Ya al amanecer el movimiento se dio a ver, merle salio de su habitación y justo en ese instante mariel salio de la suya, merle le hizo varias caras, no era de ocultar que mariel no era del agrado de Merle, mariel por el contrario le dedico una dulce sonrisa lo cual hizo que Medel herizara sus cabellos rosados.

Mariel: buen dia.

Merle: buen dia extraña.

Merle se retiro del lugar casi corriendo dejando a mariel completamente desconcertada y confundida, ella no sabia donde estaba, no recordaba haber llegado a esa habitación pero lo mas seguro era que van la hubiera llevado después de haberse quedado dormida en escaflowne.

Mariel camino por un rato por los pasillos, hasta que llego a un lugar donde el pasillo se habria hacia un lado dando a un jardin muy bello y del otro lado comunicaba con una estancia, mariel se dirigio a la estancia para buscar a alguien que le fuera conocido, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a la princesa kana con van, ella se encontraba llorando, al parecer van ya le habia dicho la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

Kana: ese que no puede ser, mi padre era muy querido por su gente, como pudieron.

Van: pues uno nunca sabe quienes son sus amigos y quienes sus enemigos, pero por lo pronto te encuentras en peligro y lo mejor sera ponerte a salvo.

Kana: pero como puedo estar a salvo, nisiquiera se quienes son mis enemigos. Van tienes que localizar a medetai, el es, era el hombre de confianza de mi padre y yo le tengo mucha congfianza.

Van: haré todo lo posible para encontrarlo, porque si es como tu dices el hombre de mayor confianza que tenia tu padre pues el tambien debe estar en peligro.

Van se levanto de su lugar y salio de la habitación, afuera de esta se encontraba mariel.

Van: mariel, ya despertaste.

Mariel: si, no sabia donde me encontraba asi que decidi buscar a alguien conocido.

Van: anoche te quedaste dormida sobre escaflowne y te lleve a una habitación, aquí es asturia.

Mariel: ya veo. Y ya le dijiste a kana lo de su padre.

Van: si.

Mariel: entrare a consolarla.

Mariel dejo a van afuera y esta entro a la habitación y fue hacia la princesa kana.

Mariel: princesa yo quiero darle mi mas sentido pesame por la muerte de su padre.

Kana: gracias.

Kana y mariel se quedaron un buen rato platicando en la estancia, después de un rato hitomi, Millerna y merle entraron a la habitación.

Millerna: princesa kana acabo de enterarme y lo siento tanto.

Millerna se accerco a kana y le dio un abrazo. Al igual que Millerna hitomi y mariel le dieronsu pesame. Después se quedaron ahí para seguir conversando.

Merle: espero que fanelia no halla sido destruida.

Millerna: ten esperanza.

Mariel: princesa kana, y usted tiene mas familiares.

Kana: pues no, era por eso que mi padre quería que yo contrajera nupcias lo antes posible, pero ahora que estoy sola sin mi padre no se que sera de mi.

Millerna: no te preocupes, esto se arreglara y tu regresaras a tu reino. Porque no vas a tu habitación y descanzas un poco.

Kana: si creo que eso haré. Bueno si me disculpan.

Kana se diriguio a mariel.

Kana: gracias por su apoyo princesa.

Mariel se quedo sorprendida por el titulo que acababa de recibir, al igual que ella hitomi y merle quedaron sorprendidas pero merle no pudo disimular.

Medel: princesa??????

Kana: si, acaso ustedes no sabian que ella es la prometida de van y la futura reina de fanelia.

Merle: a si claro.

Kana: bueno si me disculpan me retiro.

Millerna acompaño a kana a su habitación dejando solas a Medel, hitomi, y mariel.

Mariel: tu nombre es merle verdad.

Mariel se dirigio a la mujer gato pero la reaccion de esta no fue nada agradable

Merle: asi es extraña.

Mariel: extraña?? No soy una extraña.

Merle: para mi lo eres, y ni creas que yo te llamare princesa, porque yo se que ese compromiso es falso, van nos explico todo.

Mariel: yo nunca te dije que me llamaras princesa. Y si van ya les dijo la verdad pues es mejor asi no tendre que fingir con ustedes que soy la prmetida de van.

Hitomi: no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo fingir eso.

Mariel: que?, a que te refieres.

Hitomi: sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Pero algo te digo,van ya no te necesita porque yo estoy aquí para ayudarlo, y si una nueva guerra comienza yo le sera de mas ayuda.

Hitomi se puso en frente de mariel de una forma amenazante, mariel no respondio simplemente la miro y se retiro de la habitación.

Merle: de seguro ira a buscar a van para contarle esto.

Hitomi: no lo creo.

Mientras tanto en los angares donde habian guardado a escaflowne van se encontraba con allen.

Allen: escaflowne es una belleza, después de tantos años es igual de poderoso.

Van: pues aun con su poder no pude vencer a ese melef negro.

Allen: bueno tu no has manejado a escaflowne por años, no tienes habilidad de hace 6 años pero deja que pase el tiempo y tu regresaras a ser el mismo. Lo bueno fue que esa chica, mariel pudo hacer que desaparecieras justo cuando te atacaron.

Van: si, si no a esta hora yo estaria muerto.

Allen: y dime van ya tomaste una decisión

Van: a que te refieres.

Allen: a hitomi y mariel.

Van: allen eso es lo de menos ahora, fanelia fue atacada y tu piensas en eso.

Allen: pues si yo fuera tu no dejaria esto para el ultimo.

Van: allen porque no me ayudas a afilar la espada de escaflowne.

Allen: como tu quieras.

Ambos se fueron hacia escaflowne, van abrio la cabina de escaflowne para sacar la espada pero no se fijo que cuando esta se abrio una pañoleta azul salio volando. Allen la tomo y cuando van bajo de escaflowne se la mostro.

Allen: toma, esto se callo de escaflowne.

Van: que, que es eso.

Allen: no lo se.

Van se acerco y tomo la pañoleta la observo y después la amarro a su brazo.

Allen: y que es.

Van: es de mariel, traia esta pañoleta en el cabello, se le a de haber caido, después se la doy.

Allen: esa chica es muy especial, no por su belleza tiene algo que me da curiosidad, me gustaria conocerla mejor para saber que es.

Van: no te le acerques.

La forma repentina y un poco molesta de responder de van fue tan espontánea que ni van se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, esto casuso una reaccion de curiosidad y picaridia en allen:

Allen: hey, espera, solo te dije que queria conocerla, no es para que te pongas celoso.

Van: yo no estoy celoso.

Allen: pues pareciera lo contrario, además tu ni siquiera te decides y pues esa chica es muy bella y si tu no la quieres pues yo con mucho gusto puedo hacer el intento.

Van: eres un fastidio allen, haz lo que quieras, no creo que mariel te haga caso, es una chica muy diferente a las que estas acostumbrado a tratar.

Allen: crees que ella podria resistirce a mis encantos, eso lo dudo, talvez tu le intereses, pero cuando ella empiece a decepcionarse sera mi oportunidad.

Van se molesto por lo dicho por allen y se fue del lugar, allen era un chico que cuando se interesaba en alguna chica no descansaba hasta conquistarla, un claro ejemplo había sido hitomi, y ahora podría ser mariel, pero aunque el estaba confundido con sus sentimientos no permitiría que el conquistara a mariel. Asi camino un buen rato por toda asturia, penzando y meditando todo lo ocurrido desde la lleada de mariel hasta el ataque de fanelia.

Mariel se encontraba en el castillo bastante aburrida habia sido completamente excluida por las mujeres del castillo, al parecer ella no era del agrado de ninguna, anduvo por todo el camino hasta que llego a una parte donde se podia observar toda la ciudad, era algo asi como un mirador pero tambien habia muchas naves y algunos melefs como escaflowne aunque no eran tan imponentes, ahí se quedo por buen rato.

Mientras tanto en el angar allen y sus hombres habian terminado de alistar a los melefs por si eran atacados, allen salio del angar y se dirigió al castillo, pero al ir hacia este observo a mariel observando la ciudad, el la obseso en verdad esa chica era bella, y lo que le habia dicho a van tambien era verdad, asi que decidio acercarse a mariel.

Allen: observando el paisaje.

Mariel: aa que??.

Allen: disculpe que la sorprendiera.

Mariel: no, no hay problema, solo que estaba un poco distraida.

Allen: no e tenido el gusto de platicar con usted, apenas habiamos llegado a fanelia cuando atacaron.

Mariel: pues si es una desgracia que atacaran fanelia, y por favor no me hables de usted.

Allen: disculpame solo que es una costumbre.

Mariel: pues te agradeceria que no la utilizaras con migo, me haces sentir vieja.

Allen: muy bien como tu digas.

Mariel: y dime sabes donde esta van.

Allen: pues no, hace rato salio, talvez fue a la ciudad.

Mariel: a ya veo.

Allen: si quieres puedo llevarte a conocer la ciudad y de pasada buscamos a van.

Mariel: en verdad.

Allen: claro.

Asi ambos se fueron a la ciudad, allen la llevo a un mercado donde vendian varias cosas novedosas, (recuerdadn el merdado donde fueron con Millerna , pues ahí fueron) mariel observo muchas cosas pero no se sentia muy comoda ya que toda la gente la miraba por su vestimenta, ya que ella se habia cambiado de ropa en la luna fantasma y cuando regresaron fue muy sorpresivo.

Allen: no te preocupes, porque no escojes algo de ropa para que no te sientas incomoda.

Mariel: en verdad. pero yo no tengo dinero.

Allen: no te preocupes yo lo pagare.

Mariel: pero no es necesario. No te preocupes.

Allen: no te preocupes tu, anda elige algo que sea de tu gusto.

Marile camnio por todos establecimientos, habia muchos vestidos de todos colores y estilos, entre ellos habia uno muy bello y sencillo, color blanco de manta con algunos listones azules y hombros caidos, muy bello, mariel lo tomo y le indico a allen que ese era el vestido que queria, allen se acerco y pago el vestido, mariel metio este a una bolsa que le dieron en el mismo establecimiento. Después de comprar el vestido siguieron caminando, la platica era muy amena, aunque mariel esta aun muy joven sus temas de platica eran muy interesantes asi llegaron hasta un puente que atravesaba el rio que rodeaba la ciudad, ahí se quedaron un buen rato mirando el rio, su agua era cristalina.

Mientras tanto van ya iba de regreso al castillo y camino hacia este y justo cuando pasaba por un callejon que llevaba hacia el puente observo a mariel junto con allen sobre el puente, de pronto las imágenes de hacia 6 años vinieron a su mente, ese momento cuando el vio que hitomi besaba a allen, aquella tarde lluviosa, esa fue una de las peores experiencias que habia tenido en su vida, y ahora estaba a punto de sufrirla otra vez, van no sabia que hacer si alejarce del lugar o acercarce a ellos, sin querer hizo un poco de ruido, pero tanto mariel como allen voltearon a verlo, van al ver que lo habian descubierto se puso algo nervioso no sabia como seria la reaccion de ellos, pero de pronto vio como mariel le sonrio y salio corriendo hacia el.

Mariel: van, que bueno que te veo, pero donde estabas.

Mariel lo abrazo y después se separo de el para preguntarle donde estaba.

Van: bueno esque yo salí a dar una vuelta.

Mariel: a que bien, y me dejaste sola en el castillo. Si no fuera por allen me hubiera quedado aburrida y sola en el castillo.

Allen: si van porque la dejaste sola.

Van: no te preocupes allen sera la ultima vez.

Mariel: mira van allen me compro un vestido, bueno esque la gente se me queda viendo muy feo por mi ropa.

Van: gracias allen, después te pago el vestido.

Allen: no, no te preocupes, es un regalo mio para mariel.

Mariel: van podemos regresar al castillo, ya estoy cansada.

Van: claro.

Asi van junto a mariel regresaron al castillo dejando atrás a allen.


	15. capitulo15

Allen: no, no te preocupes, es un regalo mio para mariel.

Mariel: van podemos regresar al castillo, ya estoy cansada.

Van: claro.

Asi van junto a mariel regresaron al castillo dejando atrás a allen.

Caítulo 14: GUERRA, SANGRE Y TRISTEZA.

Mariel, van y allen regresaron juntos al castillo ahí los esperaban Millerna, hitomi y Merle. A esta ultiam no le agradaba que mariel estubiera tanto tiempo con van asi que junto con hitomi y Millerna idearon un plan para que esta se separara de van y hitomi pudiera estar mas tiempo con el. El plan consistia en que nunca dejarian solo a van siempre estaria o hitomi o merle a su lado. Asi que merel puso el plan en marcha de inmediato, salio corriendo a van en cuanto lo vio llegar aventando a un lado a mariel, la reaccion de esta fue de extrañesa ella ya estaba advertida por hitomi que no se le acercara pero no esperaba que se fueran a comportar de esa manera. Merle tomo del brazo a van y lo llevo al interior del castillo sin darle nada de tiempo para decir nada. Mariel estaba algo enojada pero no se dejaria vencer tan fácilmente, ademas ella sabia que van no estaba seguro de amar a hitomi asi que habia una pequeña posibilidad de conquistarlo y no le dejaria el camino libre a hitomi.

Mariel entro después al castillo van y hitomi se encontraban en la sala solos, mariel queria jugar el mismo juego que ellas asi que entro a la habitación donde se enontraban estos y se acerco a van.

Mariel: van puedo hablar con tigo.

Hitomi: disculpanos mariel pero tengo mucho que habalr con van y creo que es mas importante que lo que tu puedas decirle.

Van: hitomi no digas eso, ademas no sabes lo que mariel quiera hablar.

Hitomi: esta bien, y de que quieres habalar mariel.

Mariel: de los riuyin.

Hitomi: tu que sabes de ellos.

Van: hitomi no creo que sea adecuado hacer esa pregunta.

Hitomi: bueno lo que pasa es que no toda la gente sabe de ellos, y quiero saber que tiene ella que ver con ese tema. Y dime mariel que relacion tienes tu con los riuyin o solo es un tema de curiosidad.

Mariel: mi madre era una riuyin.

Hitomi: que???

Van: si asi es, ella se acaba de enterar, he imagino que tienes muchas dudas.

Mariel: asi es.

Van: ven porque no platicamos en otro lado.

Van y mariel se fueron de la habitación dejando sola a hitomi. La cual estaba en shock por la noticia de que mariel al igual que van era una riuyin.

Ya en otra parte del castillo mariel y van se encontraban platicando sobre este tema.

Mariel: y porque yo no tengo alas.

Van: no lo se, en verdad no estoy muy informado sobre esto, nunca antes habia estado con alguien que tenga que ver con los riuyin.

Mariel: ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste una vez en la biblioteca.

Van: te lo dije, algun dia me entenderas.

Mariel: pero me gustaria tener alas como tu, son muy bellas.

Van: lo siento solo son para personas importantes.

Mariel: que estas tratando de decir.

Van: yo nada.

Ambos se soltaron riendo y comenzaron a hablar de temas sin importancia haciendo bromas de cada cosa por insignificante que fuese.

Mientras tanto hitomi y merle se encontraban en la habitación contigua.

Hitomi: esque escuchalos, estan felices, pareciera que van olvida que su reino fue atacado.

Merle: bueno tienes razon, ademas el amo van casi nunca rie, pero con esta mujer es muy diferente, definitivamente es una bruja.

Hitomi: merel tu decias que yo era una bruja, que no tienes otro insulto.

Merel: pues parece que esa chica es mas bruja que tu.

Hitomi: Merle!!!!!!!!!!!

Merle: calmate, calmate y ya no pierdas tiempo ve e interrúmpelos.

Hitomi entro a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación de van y mariel.

Hitomi: disculpen por interrumpir pero tambien tengo que hblar con tigo van.

Van y mariel miraron a hitomi, esta ultima le dio una mirada fulminante a mariel, la cual contesto con una mirada algo similar, al parecer la guerra no era solo en gaea si no tambien entre mariel y hitomi.

Van: y de que quieres hablar con migo hitomi.

Hitomi: de la guerra van, antes de venir aquí a gaea tuve una vision, y tengo miedo, miedo por ti.

Van: porque? Acaso viste algo malo?

Hitomi: no estoy muy segura pero solo quiero pedirte que te cuides mucho.

Al decir esto hitomi se soltó llorando y se aventó a los brazos de van, van no podia controlarla, hitomi estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios tras recordar aquella vision donde van era atacado.

Van: hitomi calmate, fue solo una vision.

Hitomi: van tu sabes bien que no solo fue una vision, es lo que sucederá, y yo no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Hitomi abrazo mas fuerte a van y mariel se incomodo un poco por la situación asi que sin que van se diera cuenta salio de la habitación hacia el jardin.

Mariel: aaaaaa, que coraje, esa hitomi se quedo abrazándolo, como quisiera que se esfumara. O van porque, porque tenia que enamorarme de ti, porque de alguien que su corazon le pertenece a alguien mas.

Mariel se quedo pensativa observando hacia el pueblo que se encontraba abajo, (el pueblo se encuentra abajo porque el jardin esta en la parte de arriba del castillo, ok) habia una que otras luces en el pueblo, nada parecido a tokio donde ella vivia, varias veces habia visto la ciudad desde lo alto de una cima y en verdad era hermoso pero este pueblo aunque era pequeño en comparación a tokio tenia una belleza peculiar. Todo estaba tranquilo el aire se respiraba puro. Todo era perfecto si no fuera por aquel humo que salia del bosque, humo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡. Eso era algo malo, inmediatamente salio corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba hitomi y van. Mariel entro sin nisiquiera avisar, entro se paro enfrente de van y le dijo.

Mariel: van estan atacando, hay humo afuera.

Van: que, como lo sabes.

Mariel: estaba en el jardin y vi humo, que aremos.

Hitomi: o por dios, no otra vez.

Van salio corriendo buscando a allen, mariel salio tras d el y hitomi se quedo en el sofa sin reaccion alguna.

Van: allen estan atacando asturia.

Allen: que, porque lo dices.

Marile: vi humo en el bosque.

Allen salio corriendo hacia el mirador, desde ahí se podia observar tod el reino y sus alrededores, el bosque estaba en llamas y los gritos de la gente comenzaron a escucharce. Van y allen salieron hacia los angares para poner a todos en posición de ataque.

Van: mariel avisa a todos en el castillo y llevalos al angar, ahí estaran seguros.

Mariel: si.

Mariel corrio hasta donde se encontraba millerna y le dio la noticia, pronto se encontraban todos reunidos en el angar, van preparaba a escaflowne, mariel se acerco a este y le decio suerte, sabia que ella no podia hacer nada por detenerlo así que le deseo lo mejor.

Van rapidamente subio a escaflowne, pero antes hitomi lo detubo.

Hitomi: van, espera.

Van bajo de escaflowne y hitomi se acerco a el.

Van: que pasa hitomi tuviste alguna vision.

Hitomi lo nego con su cabeza, van por su parte la miro extrañamente, vio como esta bajaba la cabeza y el trato de regresar a escaflowne y de pronto cuando el se volteo par subir a escaflowne hitomi jalo su brazo haciendo que este volteara y en ese presiso momento ella lo aprobecho para besarlo, fue un beso sorpresivo para van pero este después de asimilarlo correspondio pero separandose pronto de hitomi, mariel los observaba con tristeza, pudo notar que van habia correspondido a tal muestra de amor, mariel se sentia totalmente derrotada, sabia que van habia amado a hitomi por años y que ella no era nadie par hacer que el la olvidara de la noche a la mañana, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas pero estas nunca se derramaron por sus mejillas, van al separarse de hitomi busco a mariel con la mirada sabia que esto le habia causado un gran dolor a ella, pero habia sido inevitable, de pronto la vio, no pudo ver su rostro ya que rapidamente ella se volteo al sentir como el la buscaba, ella sentia que si veia los ojos carmesí de van esta no podria soportarlo y rompería en llanto, por otro lado hitomi se sentia feliz no solo por haber besado a van si no por el dolor que le habia ocasionado a mariel. Van por su parte prefirio no decir nada y simplemente subio a escaflowne, ya dentro de este miro a ambas chicas, una hitomi sonriente deseandole suerte y una mariel destrosada volteando hacia otro lado para evitar el contacto con su mirada.

Allen llamo a van desde cheresard el cual ya se encontraba listo para pelear, van se dirigío hacia allen sobre escaflowne y ambos salieron del castillo para enfrentar al nuevo enemigo.

Por otra parte todos subieron al crucero para ponserse a salvo, desde este se pódia observar la pelea que se llevaba acabo en el reino, todos observaban a van y allen, ambos eran muy buenos, pero una vez mas el melef negro hizo acto de presencia en la pelea, van al verlo sintio un gran odio y rencor por culpa de ese melef fanelia habia sido destruida, y ahora era turno de vengarse, van se lanzo hacia el melef negro el cual lo recibio con un ataque que van pudo desviar, duraron bastante peleando, de pronto el melef negro se detuvo en seco y dejo de atacar a van, este se sorprendio por tal acto, pero tambien observo que el melef tenia la mirada fija en el crucero que se encontraba un poco retirado del lugar de la batalla, van sintio un enorme peligro para sus amigos y rapidamente volteo y les dijo que se marcharan de ese lugar pero justo en ese momento el melef negro se transformo en un dragon negro y voló hacia el crucero, rapidamente el crucero obedecio las ordenes de van y se dieron a la fuga pero el dragon negro los perseguía van rapidamente transformo a escaflowne en dragon y salio de tras de el dragon negro, el cual atacaba el crucero dandole golpes haciendo que perdiera el control, van trataba de atacar al dragon negro para darle tiemnpo al crucero que desparareciera varios de sus ataque fueron efectivos dañando al dragon negro, de pronto el dragon negro se desplomo llevándose con el al crucero, el panico dentro del cucero era inimaginable, el golpe fue aturdidor , mariel, millerna y merle quedaron fuera del crucero, millerna tenia varias heridas pero la mayor la tenia en la pierna, su dolor era tanto que no podia moverse, mariel tenia muchas heridas y al parecer un hombro dislocado, y varias heridas en piernas y brazos, merle salio menos lesionada, van bajo del escaflowne y trato de ayudarlas, de pronto un grito se escucho de los restos del crucero, era la voz de hitomi que pedia ayuda, van rapidamente corrio para ayudarla, la saco de entre los ecombros estaba muy lastimada.

De pronto de el dragon negro salio un hombre muy alto, de cabello negro y risado, piel blanca sin tono alguno, ojos negros como la noche, su vestimenta era tan negra como su cabellera, lo unico que se podia observar diferente era un cinturón dorado con el emblema de dos darones uno negro y otro blanco. El hombre se fue acercando hacia los chicos al ver a van lo unico que atino a decir era:

-entregame a la chica de la luna fantasma.

De inmediato van prtegio a hitomi, recordando aquel tiempo en que zaibach queria a hitomi para cumplir sus deseos, el hombre se fue acercando poco a apoco a van, van lo miraba retadoramente, el hombre se paro frente a van y lo miro, a un lado de van se encontraba hitomi muerta de miedo ya que por la caida del crucero ella no podia caminar se encontraba muy lastimada para huir de aquel lugar, el hombre de negra vestimenta miro a van y a hitomi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro volteo la mirada hacia millerna y después hacia mariel, pero al ver a esta una sonrisa malevola se dibujo en su rostro.

- la riuyin de la luna fantasma,

mariel se aterrorizo al ver la mirada de aquel hombre, van por su lado se impresiono de que esta vez mariel fuera la razon de ataque por parte de ese hombre, no dudo ni un momento para tratar de defender a mariel pero antes de que el llegara hasta esta el hombre de negra vestimenta tomo a mariel por el cuello tratando de asfixiarla, mariel grito, pero su grito se ahogo en su garganta.

tu eres la riuyin de la luna fantasma, tu eres la hija de shina.

Van ataco a el hombre haciendo que este soltara a mariel, la cual aprobecho para salir corriendo del lugar, el hombre golpeo a van dejandolo inconciente, para después salir corriendo detrás de mariel, esta le llevaba la delantera pero no era suficiente aquel hombre era muy veloz y casi la alcansaba, mariel siguio corriendo pero se tropezo el hombre aprovecho para alcanzar a mariel pero esta rapidamente se levanto y suigui su camino aunque por la caida se lastimo un tobillo y esto la hacia lenta, en un momento de desesperación volteo hacia atrás para ver a aquel hombre que la perseguía, pero por aquel movimiento siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta de que enfrente de ella se encontraba un peñasco en el cual callo sin dar lugar a detenerse, el hombre se detubo justo a tiempo observando como mariel caía hacia el precipicio, ahí espero un rato sin ver que habia señal alguna de que aquella mujer quedara viva, de pronto detrás de el recibio un ataque, era van el cual habia reaccionado después de aquel golpe que le habia dado. El hombre se defendio pero no ataco a van.

-ya no tengo razon de estar aquí. Con esa mujer muerta nuestro destino sera realidad.

Van se sorprendio por lo dicho de aquel hombre, mariel habia muerto, eso era imposible.

Van: que mariel a muerto, eso no puede ser, eres un maldito.

van ataco al hombre pero este saco de su espalda unas alas, alas negras, como las de van pero negras, van se quedo paralizado por aquello, y aquel hombre se retiro de aquel lugar.

Van se arrodillo en la horilla de aquel acantilado, no podia creer que mariel hubiera muerto, miles de imágenes de ella pasaron por su cabeza, y de pronto vio en una roca cercana un troso del vestido de mariel, lo tomo y lo amarro en su brazo, para después golpear el suelo maldiciendo a aquel hombre y jurando vengarce por lo sucedido.

Por otro lado en lo profundo del bosque se encuentra una fogata prendida y un hombre sentado a un lado de ella, era un hombre muy apuesto, de cabellera castaño claro, piel blanca, y ojos verdes, su vestimenta constaba de una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul marino. Al parecer este joven contaba con algunos 25 años de edad. Este hombre se encontraba cocinando algunos alimentos, de pronto a su lado un bulto se comenzo a mover y quejar, el chico se acerco a este, en el cual se encontraba una joben muy bella de piel blanca y cabello negro, tenia varios raspones en su rostro y cuerpo de pronto abrio los ojos, unos ojos azules como el mar, el chico quedo impresionado por la belleza de la chica, esta al despertar de su largo sueño observo asus alrededores, estaba muy asustada, el chico trato de calmarla, pero esta se solto llorando, el chico la tranquilizo después de un rato.

calma, no pasa nada, estas segura yo te defendere. Mi nombre es Ardua, dime preciosa cual es tu nombre.

me llamo mariel.

Ardua: mariel, bello nombre. Pero dime porque te caiste de el precipicio.

Mariel: yo, un hombre me perseguia, queria matarme y yo corri, y de pronto caí.

Ardua: gracias a dios yo estaba ahí escuche tu grito y te vi caer, así que fui hacia ti y te agarre antes de que calleras.

Mariel: gracias.

Mariel trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su pie no se lo permitio.

Ardua: espera, tu tobillo esta muy lastimado, no trates de levantarte, lo mejor sera que te lleve a mi casa, así podras descansar.

Mariel: pero yo tengo que regresar, mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mi.

Ardua: eso sera después, si dices que hay un hombre que te quiere matar no puedes regresar, talvez ese hombre aun te este buscando.

Ardua cargo a mariel hasta un caballo que se encontraba cerca, la subio a el y después el monto el caballo y se la llevo de aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto van y los demas se encontraban bajando el peñasco, van iba enfrente aun no creia que mariel hubiera muerto y hasta no ver el cuerpo de esta no se daria por vencido y la buscaria.

Caminaron un buen rato llegaron hasta la parte mas baja de el peñasco, ahí se encontraba un rio, van corrio hasta este y no encontro ninguna señal de mariel, allen se acerco a van para aydarle a buscarla.

Allen: van lo mas seguro es que aya caido al rio y este la haya arrastrado.

Van: no allen, estoy seguro que mariel esta viva, ella no pudo morir asi de facil.

Mientras tanto en algun lado del bosque un caballo a todo galope atrabesaba el bosque, a lo lejos se podia observar una casa muy grande, el caballo corrio hasta esta y paro frente a la puerta de la casa, de el caballo bajaron ardua y mariel, ardua cargo a mariel hasta el interior de la casa y la recosto en un sofa.

Ardua: espero que estes comoda.

Mariel: esta es tu casa.

Ardua: pues se podria decir que si.

Mariel observo a ardua, su respuesta era algo confusa, ardua noto la confusion de mariel y le explico.

Ardua: bueno veras, yo soy ardua de hedía, y esta casa es una casa de campo de mis padres.

Mariel: y hedia es un reino?

Ardua: pues claro, que acaso nunca has escuchado de hedia.

Mariel: bueno esque yo.

Ardua: tu que.

Mariel: yo no soy de gaea.

Ardua: queee.

Mariel: se que suena raro pero yo soy de la luna fantasma, llege a este planeta hace un poco mas de un mes.


	16. Chapter 16

Mariel: bueno es que yo.

Ardua: tu que.

Mariel: yo no soy de gaea.

Ardua: queee.

Mariel: se que suena raro pero yo soy de la luna fantasma, llege a este planeta hace un poco mas de un mes.

CAPITULO 16 ENEMIGO O ALIADO.

Van seguia buscando algun rastro de mariel, pero no encontro nada, se adentro al bosque y encontro restos de una fogata, quiso seguir adelante pero allen lo detubo.

Allen: van sera mejor que regresemos al castillo, todos estamos heridos.

Van: regresen ustedes, yo no me ire sin encontrar a mariel.

Allen: ya es muy noche van, mañana regresaremos a buscarla.

Van: allen que tu no entiendes, ella puede estar lastimada y necesitando de nuestra ayuda.

Allen: si pero tu tambien al igual que todos los demas necesitan de cuidados.

Ardua: en verdad que es asombroso, nunca pensé que tu fueras de la luna fantasma.

Mariel: pero así es.

Ardua: y donde te quedaste todo este tempo.

Mariel: en un reino cercano.

Ardua miro a la chica era muy bella, parecia un angel, en sus ropas llevaba una joya muy peculiar, un dije en forma de lagima, color cristalino.

Ardua: esa joya es de tu mundo.

Mariel: a que esto – dijo tomando el dije- bueno no, lo tengo desde hace poco, es algo asi como una llave.

Ardua: una llave?

Mariel: si, con esto puedes guardar a un melef llamado escaflowne.

Ardua: escaflowne! Estas hablando del legendario melef de fanelia, el que salvo a gaea hace 5 años.

Mariel: si, lo conoces.

Ardua: bueno en persona no, pero conosco a fanel, el dueño de el.

Mariel: conoces a van.

Ardua: por lo que veo lo conoces bien para llamarle por su nombre.

Mariel: si yo estube en su castillo todo este tiempo, pero nos atacaron y salimos de fanelia.

Ardua: ahora veo, entonces fanel sigue con vida.

Mariel: si, porque lo dudas.

Ardua: bueno se corrio el rumor de que fanel habia muerto en el ataque de fanelia.

Mariel: pero no es asi. Y dime de donde lo conoces.

Ardua: e ido una o dos veces a su castillo junto con mi padre. Tenian algunos tratos que hacer y yo acompañe a mi padre

Mariel: tu padre es el rey de ardon

Ardua: asi es.

Mientras tanto en asturia.

Allen: van tienes que descansar, tus heridas tienen que recuperarce.

Hitomi: si van tienes que descansar.

Van: descansare hasta que encuentre a mariel.

Hitomi: van ella esta muerta.

Van: eso es lo que tu quisieras o no.

Hitomi se sorprendio por la respuesta de van, el la veia de una forma amenazadora como reclamandole el que mariel hubiera muerto.

Hitomi: como puedes decir eso.

Van. Déjenme solo, no quiero ver a nadie.

Tanto van como hitomi salieron de la habitación dejando a un van triste y enojadao.

Mientras tanto en un reino algo lejano un hombre de edad avanzada, de vestimenta negra y un baculo en forma de dragon en su mano recibia al hombre que habia atacado a mariel.

lo conseguiste hedía, mataste a esa chica.

Hedía: si lo conseguí, el unico impedimento que no nos permitia cumplir nuestro sueño a sido eliminado.

entonces nada podra evitar que este mundo y la luna fantasma nos pertenesca.

La mañana llego rapidamente ardua desperto y fua hacia donde mariel, la cual aun no despertaba, toco su frente y esta estaba hirviendo en temperatura. Ardua se asusto y tomo a mariel en sus brazos para depuse salir corriendo hacia ardon

Fue un viaje de unas 3 horas a caballo, ardia ova a todo galpe y tardo poc en comparación a otra veces, al llegar al castillo de hadua se le abrieron las puertas de par en par entro hasta la entrada del castillo bajo de cabajo junto con mariel la cual se encontraba depierta pero muy aturdida y con muchas alucinaciones, en pocas palabras deliraba.

Ardua entro al castillo hasta una de las habitaciones dejando a mariel adentro, después el salio corriendo a buscar un doctor, ya en el camino de regreso junto con el doctor una mujer de aproximadamente unos 40 años de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes, se atraveso en el camino de ardua.

hijo mio, ahora tu viaje fue corto.

Ardua llego y tomo de los brazos a su madre.

Ardua: madre, e traido a una joven bastante enferma, al parecer la atacaron y la querian matar.

hijo, pero si esa mujer esta en esos problemas porque tienes que intervenir.

Ardua: pero madre tu siempre me has dicho que tengo que ayudar a todos, sin importar sus problemas, ademas esta mujer es conocida de fanel.

fanel, pero el a muerto.

Aruda: no madre al parcer esta vivo.

En un castillo algo lejano. Un hombre se encuentra sentado en su trono de pronto hedía entra y se arrodilla frente al hombre.

Hedía: su majestad, la chica a muerto.

eres un estupido, dio ordenes de que lla no fuera lastimada, pero eres tan incompetente que no pudiste matarla, quiero que la traigas a este castillo y no quiero que la dañen entendiste.

Hedia: asi sera su majestada

esta chica se encuentra en el reino de ardon.

Hedia: su majestad esa chica estara aquí en poc tiempo es una promesa.

eso espero hedia, o si no tu pagaras las consecuencias.

Hedia salio del salon y se dirigió hacia el exterir del castillo camino por las calles del reino y se metio a una caberna donde habaia varios hombres de aspecto poco agradable con fachas de criminales, hedia entro sin preocupación alguna y se dirigí a una mesa donde se encontraban 3 hombres si asi se le spodia llamar ya que tenian un aspecto como de ranas, (recuerdan los que secuestraron a hitomi pues asi exactamente) eran altos delgados y verdes, con ojos grandes y saltones, hardia se sento en su mesa.

Hardia: necesito desus servicios.

El lider de los tres repondio a hardia

y en que te podemos ayudar.

Hardia: quiero que secuestren a una mujer del reino de ardon

y cuanto ganariamos nosotros.

Hedia: cual es su precio?

nuestro presio es muy alto, pero cules son todas tus peticiones.

Hedia y los 3 hombres se quedaron conversando un gran rato hasta que hedia salio de la caverna y detrás salieron los tres hombres pero tomaron otra direccion.

Ya era muy noche en el reino de ardon, el silencio reinaba, la paz y tranquilidad se sentia en todos los rincones, pero entre tanta tranquilidad se obserbaba entre los callejones de la ciudad tres hombres misteriosos con ropas negras que ocultaban sus rostros con mucho cuidado los trs hombres se acercaron a el castillo que se encontraba en la parte mas alta de la ciudad, con mucha agilidad subieron los muros de este y entraron al castillo comenzaron a buscar rastros de la mujer que se les habia encargado secuestrar, pasaron un buen rato tratando de encontrarla ya que no querian causar ningun ruido que los delatara, se les habia dicho que era una mujer de piel blanca, pelo negro y largo, con ropas extrañas, entraron a varias habitaciones ya otras solo observarons por las amplias ventanas, algunas habitaciones estaban solas y era obio que las principales eran las del rey y la reina y del principe, y que ahí no se encontraria la mujer, entraron a las demas habitaciones y después de mucho buscar encontraron una donde yacía una mujer con las mismas caracteristicas que se les habian indicado, entraron a la habitación amordazandola enseguida para que no pidera ayuda, aunque la mujer nunca causo porblesmas y nisiquiera desperto por lo que se podia observar estaba enferma y tenia temperatura, los hombres aprobecharon esta situación y la metieron a un saco y la sacaron del castillo con mucho cuidado, la metieron a la nave donde ellos venian y se la llevaron a su rey. El viaje fue muy largo y aun asi mariel no desperto ella estaba muy mal los hombres se estaban preocupando en todo el secuestro la chica no habia despertado, ademas tenian miedo de que su rey pudera culparlos de la situación de la muejer. Después de varias horas de viaje llegaron a el palacio en la entrada de este se econtraba hedia el cual esperaba con ancias la llegada de estos hombres, hedia se acerco a estos.

Hedia: traen a la mujer.

claro, nosotros nunca fallamos.

Hedia se acerco al costal y vio a la chica efectivamente era ella esa chica a la que el habia creido muerta, la saco del saco y la cargo para llebarla dentro del castillo, ya dentro la metio a una habitación y llamo a algunas mujeres para que la vijilaran y vieran si se encontraba bien, después de esto se dirigió hasta donde se econtraba el rey, el cual se ecnotnraba en su trono descansando. Hedia entro a la habitación y sea arrodillo frente a su rey.

Hedia: majestad e traido a la mujer.

ella esta aquí, en este castillo.

Hadia: asi es.

llebame con ella

hedia se levanto al igual que el rey y ambos fueron hasta la habitación donde se encotraba mariel.

El rey entro y vio a la chica su cara era de asombro, se acerco hasta la cama y quito algunos cabellos de su cara para apreciarla mejor.

es identica a ella.

Hedia: disculpe su majestad, identica a quien.

a shina, su madre.

Hedia: usted conoció a la madre de esta chica.

si, y son tan parecidas, si no supiera que shina a muerto juraria que es ella.

Un momento de silencio el rey se sentó en la cama y se quedo observando a mariel.

porque no ha despertado, le dieron alguna droga.

Hedia: no su majestad, mis hombres dicen que la chica al parecer esta enferma y que en todo el trayecto nunca desperto.

que, y si es asi porque no has llamado un medico.

Hedia: bueno no sabia que le interesara la salud de esa chica.

claro que me interesa, llama a un medio en este presiso instante.

Y asi sucedió hedia llamo a un medico el cual reviso a mariel y le aplico algunos medicamentos, pero aun asi recomendo que dejaran a la chica descansar y que mañana ella estaria bien.

Todos se retiraron de la habitación, dejando algunos guardias en el lugar para vigilar que ella no escapara si llegase a despertar.


	17. Chapter 17

Hedia: no su majestad, mis hombres dicen que la chica al parecer esta enferma y que en todo el trayecto nunca desperto.

que, y si es asi porque no has llamado un medico.

Hedia: bueno no sabia que le interesara la salud de esa chica.

-claro que me interesa, llama a un medio en este presiso instante.

Y asi sucedió hedia llamo a un medico el cual reviso a mariel y le aplico algunos medicamentos, pero aun asi recomendo que dejaran a la chica descansar y que mañana ella estaria bien.

Todos se retiraron de la habitación, dejando algunos guardias en el lugar para vigilar que ella no escapara si llegase a despertar.

CAPITULO 17: UN HOMBRE DESCONOCIDO Y UN PASADO POR CONOCER.

Ya han pasado 3 dias desde que fueron atacados por ese hombre de vestimenta negra, 3 dias desde que ella desaparecio.

Estos eran los pensamientos de un joven de cabello negro y ojos carmesí, las imágenes de mariel se hacian presente en su mente sin dejarlo descansar, el no habia podido hacer nada para ayudarla, y talvez en estos momentos ella estaba muerta. No eso era imposible ella tenia que seguir viva. Una pequeña pañoleta enredada en su mano es todo lo que le queda de ella.

De pronto una puerta se abre es ella la chica de ojos verdes, aquella que por mucho tiempo robo sus sueños, ya no era igual, ya no sentia aquello que llego a sentir, la queria pero su corazon estaba muy confundido.

Ella se acerco, se sento a su lado, no dijo nada su mirada estaba en el piso como si todos los secretos de la vida se encontraran escritos en el piso. De pronto después de un rato escuho su voz.

Hitomi: yo, yo puedo ayudarte.

Van se sorprendio, hitomi queria ayudarlo a encontrar a mariel, porque.

Van: en que puedes ayudarme.

Hitomi: a encontrarla, viva o muerta.

Van: ella no esta muerta.

Hitomi: de cualquier modo puedo encontrarla.

Van: y como.

Hitomi: solo necesito algo de ella y tus recuerdos.

Van: es todo.

Hitomi: y mi dije.

Van se quito el dije y se lo entrego, tambien le entrego la pañoleta de mariel, hitomi la tomo en sus manos junto con el dije que colgaba para indicarle donde se encotraba, después le dijo a van que le diera sus manos.

Hitomi: van por favor piensa en ella, para que yo pueda enconarla.

Van cerro los ojos y penso el ella. De pronto hitomi se enontro en un lugar obscuro no habia nada pero poco a poco todo se aclaro, habia un lago y a un lado mariel, estaba empapada, la parecer era el dia que ella llego, de pronto la imagen cambio, habia un comedor muy lujoso mariel se encontraba rodeandolo y sentandose en otra silla a un lado de van, van reia, todo se desvanecio y comenzaron a aparecer muchas imágenes a la vez, mariel sonriendo, enojada, pensando, en todas sus fasetas, de pronto un balcon, la luna ella se encontraba en un balcon busco a mariel pero no la veia camino un poco dentro de la vision y de pronto en un rincón estaban ellos van besando a mariel, hitomi se sintio muy mal de pronto vio el dije le marcaba una direccion, un castillo a lo lejos en medio del bosque, blanco y muy alto, el escudo de ese lugar era el de un ave.

Hitomi regreso a la realidad y vio a van el aun estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Hitomi: van

Van: que fue lo que viste.

Hitomi: ella esta en un castillo, blanco, en medio del bosque, habia un escudo un ave que volaba.

Van rapidamente supo de donde hablaba y salio correindo del lugar pero primero abrazo a hitomi por la ayuda.

Hitomi se quedo sola en aquella habitación que en cada momento se hacia mas y mas grande para ella, una vez mas veia esa imagen el la besaba, ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que se formulaba en la cabeza de hitomi. Dentro de todo el tiempo que ella habia estado en gaea van nunca la beso y porque a ella si, que tenia mariel que no tuviera ella, el unico beso de ella y van habia sido porque esta se lo robo, pero en ese recuerdo era todo lo contrario van la besaba con gusto no por obligación. De pronto se desplomo en el suelo y grandes lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ella no sabia porque, nunca habia llorado tan amargo, de pronto una mujer gato entra a la habitación.

Merle: hitomi a donde fue el amo van tan apresurado.

Merle noto el estado de su amiga reapidamente se inclino para verla a la cara.

Merle: que te pasa, porque lloras?

Hitomi levanto la cabeza para poder ver a la chica gato, se quedo asi por un instante hasta que por fin algunas palabras salieron de su boca.

Hitomi: fue a buscarla.

Merle: a buscarla, a mariel, pero a donde, como supo donde buscarla.

Hitomi: yo se lo dije.

Merle: que? Acaso estas loca, eso no te conviene, no es bueno que esa mujer regrese, puedes perder al amo van.

Hitomi: merle a van ya lo perdi.

Merle: que dices.

Hitomi: van ama a esa chica.

Merle: como lo sabes

Hitomi: yo los vi, el la ama merle, y yo, yo soy un estorbo para el.

Merle: pero

Merle no pudo decir mas ya que hitomo se lanzo a su regazo y lloro hasta que no pudo mas.

Mientras tanto en los cielos del reino de ardon un gran dragon blanco se ve a lo lejos, sobre este un chico de ojos carmesí, su cara es de desesperación de pronto llega a un castillo blanco muy bello, baja con escaflowne a una explanada a la entrada del castillo, rapidamente bajo de escaflowne y se dirigí hacia uno de los soldados que vigilaban la entrada a este.

Van: soy van fanel rey de fanelia, necesito hablar con el rey de ardon.

El soldado rapidamente entro a una especie de central donde mando a otro soldado a dar el aviso a su rey, después de algunos minutos el soldado regreso con la encomienda de que van fuera atendido de lo mejor y que s ele diera el acceso rapido al castillo, van entro al castillo se le indico que esperara al rey en una sala muy elegante que se localizaba en el primer piso del castillo. Después de esperar algun tiempo llego un hombre de unos 47 años de edad, pelo rubio, ojos azules y barba tupida tambien rubia.

- fanel, que sorpresa, y que alegria, se nos habia dicho que habias muerto.

Van: rey shon, que gusto verlo, y como vera no estoy muerto se le informo mal.

Shon: afortunadamente se me informo mal. Pero dime que te trae a estas tierras.

Van: como sabra mi reino fue atacado.

Shon: si lo se, acaso quieres ayuda para vencer a los que te atacaron.

Van: bueno no exactamente, lo que pasa es que después de ese ataque nos refugiamos en asturia pero tambien fue atacada por suerte esta no fue destruida, lo que pasa es que en ese ataque mi prometida se perdio, y se me dio información de que estaba en este reino,

Shon: tu prometida? Valla ni siquiera sabia que estabas comprometido en matrimonio. Y dime como se llama ella.

Van: mariel.

Shon: con que mariel. Bueno dejame decirte que…….

Shon fue interrumpido porque en ese justo momento entro a la sala su hijo ardua el cual acababa de llegar de la búsqueda de mariel ya que habia sido raptada hacia dos dias.

Ardua: padre e regresado sin éxito alguno.

Ardua se percato de la presencia de van y rapidamente saludo como era devido.

Ardua: fanel que sorpresa. Que te trae pos aquí.

Van: ardua hace tiempo que no te veia.

Shon: aquí nueStro joven rey esta buscando a su prometida.

Ardua: su prometida, no me digas que te casas. Con quien.

Shon: el nombre de mariel se te hace conocido hijo.

Ardua: mariel, la chica que encontre en el bosque, ella es tu prometida.

Van: asi es, dime ella esta aquí. Puedo verla.

Ardua: bueno es verdad yo la encontre pero…

Van : pero que.

Ardua: sorpresivamente ella fue raptada, ahora mismo e llegado de buscarla pero no la pude encontrar.

Van: raptada? Como puede ser, y quienes fueron.

Ardua: no lo sabemos.

Van: pero dime ella esta bien.

Ardua: bueno estaba un poco mal de salud. Pero dime como supiste que ella estaba aquí.

Van: bueno una amiga me ayudo a encontrarla, ella tiene poderes y puede enontrar a la s personas, es por eso que ahora me voy para preguntarle quienes se la llevaron y a donde.

Ardua: te acompaño después de todo me siento responsable de lo sucedido.

Asi los dos chicos se fueron del reino hacia hitomi para saber donde estaba mariel.

Mientras tanto en una habitación obscura una chica de negra cabellera abria sus bellos ojos azules, el lugar era completamente descoconcido para ella, estaba muy obscuro no habia ninuna luz, con dificultada podia ver sus manos que estaban frente a sus ojos, le dolia mucho la pierna y el brazo, se levanto de la cama donde reposaba con mucho trabajo, el dolor invadia todo su cuerpo, se sentia muy mal, trato de llegar a un muro donde se vislumbraba una pequeña ranura con luz, talves una ventana cerrada, camino hasta ella y efectivamente era una ventana, abrio las pesadas cortinas y pudo ver al esterior de la habitación, era de noche la luna fantasma brillaba en el cielo dejando entrar algo de luz a la habitación, pudo ver que estaba en un castillo y en una de las habitaciones mas altas ya que la distancia hasta el suelo era mucha, trato de abrir la ventana para sentir el aire puro, pero de pronto un ruido llamo su atención, era el de la puerta que se abria, habia una persona en el lumbral de la puerta llevaba no podia distinguirlo entre tanta obscuridad el hombre entro a la habitación y prendio las antorchas que estaban en esta para alumbrar el lugar y después e retiro sin decir ni una sola palabra, mariel estaba desconcertada, de pronto otro hombre entro a la habitación, era un hombre de mayor edad tenia aproximadamente 40 o mas añospeo aunque era viejo seguia siendo apuesto, entro a la habitación y miro a mariel parada a un lado de la ventana.

veo que ya despertaste

mariel: donde estoy?

en mi castillo.

Mariel: y quien es usted, yo no lo conosco.

mi nombre es lord hasta, y es verdad tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si.

Te pareces tanto a ella. Es como si fueran la misma.

Mariel: me paresco a quien.

Hasta: a shina, tu madre.

Mariel: usted conocio a mi madre.

Hasta: que si la conocí, claro que si, ella era mi prometida.

Mariel: que?

Hasta: se que suena raro, pero yo y tu madre nos casariamos si no fuera porque tu padre lane intervino.

Mariel: no usted esta equibocado. Mi padre no es ese tal panel, mi padre es un humano de la luna fantasma.

Hasta: has vivido en un engaño total, tu padre no es un humano, tu padre era un riyuin igual que tu madre, pero el murio y tu madre se fue a la luna fantasma para ponerte a salvo de mi, pero mira las vueltas de la vida ahora tu estas aquí a mi merced.

Mariel estaba impresionada por todo lo que le habia contado era como si la hubieran despertado de un sueño, ahora no solo sabia que era una riuyin de sangre pura si no al hombre que ella siempre concidero como su padre no lo era.


End file.
